


Wounds

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 27,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up on one of my other Fan fics, Defective, I told the readers i'd fix the relation ships. So this is that.<br/>It's been Five years after the massive robot war (Humans V.S. Robots). Shadow man hasn't been too well after finding out that the only person he let in faked his death, but Shadow's still doing "okay". If depressed and homeless is "okay". Blues after a long time to debating he agrees to let himself get upgrade, making him look like a 20 year old insides of a angry 15 year old.<br/>Ring man the leader of robot investigations sees that there's a hit placed on Blues, so he gives Shadow orders to protect the prototype...<br/>Things will go down, but it's fixed, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dim, dark even. The only light came from that crappy window shades, some were bent. The only sound came from a small fan that turned back and forth pushing hot air, the papers shifted on the oak wood desk. Book shelves lined the walls, a coffee machine beeped the dark hazel liquid dripped out of the glass pot.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning forward and sliding a photo on the desk. The wooden boards creaked under his weight. He grumbled pouring another cup of fresh coffee, not adding any sugar or cream. He sipped it quietly pacing back to the desk chair, he spun once. Then stopped picking up the photo once more.  _ After the war five years ago, many of the master have been targeted by gangs and mobs. Some have been injured, almost killed...No doubt they’ll go after the prototype. The only issue is who’s got his back? Damn, he was the leader until the whole ‘act dead’ happened. Oh god if he finds out he’ll kill me. _ He shuffled through other photos, finding one he needed.

The photo was slapped down next to the first. One of young man in a yellow scarf, he wore dark shades hiding his eyes, his dark brown bangs overlapping the shades. The second photo was of a taller young man who was mostly covered in dark fabric, a small scar on his lip, his bright orange eyes seemed distance.

_ Someone’s going to kick my ass.  _ He sighed leaning back in the red chair, folding his feet on the desk. He sipped once more, before pulling out a data pad and sending a few messages to two people. “Well, Ring…” He gulped another mouthful of hot coffee down.  _ You. Are. Fucked. _

 

“Rats with wings.” He glared at a dove.

Below him the city seemed to be infested with people. Like herds of cow they moved, some passing gas while others tried to hold it in. Not one of them aware of the figure above, who watched quietly, observing. The tall concrete buildings providing shade, the streets coated with cars and pissed off drivers.

He looked down between his feet, finding a lady with bright pink hair.  _ Damn girl how much hair spray do you need? Gallons? _ The pigeon cooed next to him, once more he glared at the bird. “Really Frank? Really, you had to shit on my sword?” He glared at the bird with intense hatred.  _ Is that fucking bird the only thing I talk to anymore?...Yep, okay new low for me! _

His thought were whisked away, as a quiet beep took his attention away from the rat with wings. Pulling out a old data pad, seeing a message from Ring.  _ Doesn’t he know I don’t want to work? _

//Shadow, I have a assignment for you.//

\\\Well, I don’t care.\\\

//Trust me, it’ll babysitting, and you’ll get a roof over your head for a few days.//

\\\How did you know?\\\

//Last time I saw you, you smelled like bird _ ass _ . Now get your  _ ass _ here//

\\\I’m not saying yes, but I’ll be there.\\\

He cussed under his breath putting the data pad in his pocket. Picking up his saber, wiping it off. Once more his stare burned into the fat pigeon. “Fuck you Frank.” He gave the bird the bird, then seemed to fade into the shadows.

 

He paced back and forth, his nerves on end, his hand shook holding a cup of hot tea. He bit into his lip, peeling off a skin flake. Nervously he scratched at his face, removing  the protective layer and the new stubs of hair.  _ I shouldn’t be picking at it after I got it a week ago. _ He sighed shoving his hands into the pockets of the faded grey hoodie. His fluffy hair refusing to stay in the hood. He chewed the inside of his cheek, pacing back and forth, to one wall to the other.

He shook, looking at the messy bed.  _ I haven’t slept in a week. _ Rubbing one eye as he fell forward onto the soft bed.

His eyes popped open, he rubbed his head sitting up. “How long was I out?” He turned to the open door.

He jumped, his nerves back on edge as a knock sounded at the front door. He shivered before getting his his feet, quietly walking down the hall that was deactivated with pictures of his family. Stopping as the living room came into view, he stared at the front door hearing the groan of the wooden floor.  _ Please, please… _

Tiptoeing over the red carpet, past the small table by the door. He leaned his head to the door.

“Hello?” A male voice too muffled to make out who it was.

He waited holding his breath.

“Ummm...Fuck was it chicken soup?...No, fffff- oh!” He heard a loud slap. “ _Chicken-legs._ ”

_ Ring that is the weirdest safe word ever! _ “Stand back, it’ll be a few moments before you can come in.” He leaned back undoing the line of locks, the chain, then the bolt, they continued on and on. Until he finally turned the knob, walking back and letting the door open.

He froze, the taller figure just as surprised as him, both at a loss of words.


	2. Re-introductions

They stood there in quiet, so silent that they could hear a mouse in the walls. He swallowed loudly, his mind blank, the small figure in front of him seemed the same way.

The oakwood haired young man coughed rubbing the back of his hair, he moved out of the frame making. “Get inside, I’ll message Ring and scream at him.” He waved a hand inside.

Shadow nodded walking in, the door slammed behind him, he finched. He watched with wide eyes as the smaller of the two scurred away into another room.

The brunette poked his head out the door. “When was the last time you showered?” He asked holding a data pad in his hand.

“Is it that bad?” Embarrassment flooded him.

“Ugh, okay,” He pointed to a white door that stood away from the rest. “that's the bathroom, I’ll get you a towel and leave your clothes outside. I’ll bring you something.”

Shadow frowned looking at the door and back to the head that poked out.

“It’s either that or i’ll throught some tomato sauce at you.” He snapped before turning back into the room.

Shadow cussed under his breath, walking over to the bathroom.

 

He sat on the end of the bed, a data pab on his lap. A gust of wind make him look to the window, slamming it down and shutting the curtains close. Returning back to the bed, laying on his back crossing his legs. He looked out the door to the bathroom that was across from his room,  _ damn it Ring why did you choose him? _ Flicking the pad on, a small intro was made, welcoming him and saying the pad was Light made. Opening up a messenger app, finding a picture of Ring.

\\\What do you think you’re doing?\\\

//Killing two birds with one stone?//

\\\What does that mean?\\\

//Well you get a big stone and two birds, and beat them.//

\\\\...What are you planning?\\\

//I know Shadow will protect you, even with his own body if he has to. And I also know that you’ll take care of him.//

\\\He will?\\\

//He still cares, okay? And I know you do to.//

\\\How can you be sure?\\\

He waited for a response, but heard the shower turn off leaving the pad on the bed.

//I’ve seen it before...//

 

Pale feet landed in a soft bed of carpet, his toes cracked when he stretched them,catching the fabric. His midnight black hair dripped with fresh water, coating his face. He blinked the water off, his vision clearing. Seeing a foggy mirror, whipping off the layer of water he gazed into his face. His skin was paler than before, his hair shorter, his face seemed a bit too long and his eyes too orange. He frowned not use to the sight.

“Still don’t like it.” He said to himself, ignoring the cold air.

“I like what I’m  _ seeing _ .”

Shadow jumped hearing Blues, he covered himself, feeling his face flush. “Blues!” He turned, his hands still covering himself.

Blues rolled his eyes. “Please I’ve seen too much of  _ you _ to admit.” He held out a towel.

Shadow cussed swiping the towel out of his hands, turning to wrap it around his waist.

“Good to know I didn’t mess up on that  _ part. _ ” He smirked.

“Will you!” Shadow yelled behind him.

Blues chuckled, all too pleased to see the ninja flustered.

“You happy now?” Shadow snapped knowing his whole body must be as red as Tomahawk’s.

“You looked ‘ _ happy’ _ to see me.” Blues leaned against the door frame, folding his arms.

“I swear to god.” Shadow turned his face almost able to blend into a red barn, his arms up.

“In  _ bed! _ ” Blues choked out between breaths.

“GET OUT!” Shadow yelled slamming the door as Blues left.

“Pain in my ass.” He grumbled under his breath.

“You're the _ one _ to talk!”

“Quit hanging out with Cut!” He opened the door and threw a wet bar of soap at the mountain of hair. Slamming the door to hear Blues howling with laughter and slamming his fist on the coffee table.  _ God, I hope you know what you’re doing Ring. _

 

_ Ugh they smell so bad! _ He sniffed the clothes once more, his face wrinkling.  _ More soap, still. _ He took the bottle not measuring and poured in into the machine. His eyes widened on the faded yellow scarf. He tugged it free seeing it was well worn and was horribly stitched.  _ Wow, does he wear this everywhere? Even to bed? _

Putting the machine on a another cycle, and took the scarf folding it and shoving it into his pocket. He left the room feeling the holes in the fabric. the living room was buzzing with the sound of the tv, Kim Possible’s theme blasting. Shadow sat cross legged on the couch, almost leaning over the coffee table. His eyes glued.

_ I forgot he loves that show...I forgot a lot of things. _ His grip tightened around the torn up fabric. He sighed walking into the kitchen, taking out a folded package of popcorn, closing the drawer with his butt. He hummed his tune setting the microwave, his foot thumbed on the tile. A minute later he had a fresh bag of popcorn, careful to open it.

Placing the bowl on the coffee table before, Shadow looked up the fluffy robe sticking to his skin.

“Thanks.” He said dryly.

Blues returned an equally dry ‘welcome’ before walking off to his own room. He sighed closing the door and rested against it, pulling out the scarf and letting it fall to the ground. He rubbed it between his fingers, seeing every torn string. He bit back a whine, strolling over to the dresser, pulling out a small sewing kit.

“Wow its really beaten up.” He frowned slowly pulling the small color tread threw a hole in the needle.


	3. Night

The tv flipped off, as he leaned back holding the empty metal bowl. He rolled the bowl in his hand, seeing the scratched and dented reflection of himself. His pale hands flipped the bowl around again and again,  _ ugh, I still don’t look like me. Who’s to say I am my self anymore? _ He dropped the bowl on the lap, letting his arms hang off the end.

He breathed out staring at the ceiling, his tongue shifting in his mouth.  _ Water. _

 

They didn’t say good night.


	4. You smell

_ He stood over his broken body, the power core bright orange and melting inwards. The eyes that were hidden for so long showed, they were glitching. His hands twitched one of them reach up to the sky asking ‘why?’ _

_ The broken body stayed on the ground not moving. _

_ It hurt, seeing ‘him’ like this, so helpless, begging for life, just to live another minute. To see the world one last time with his own eyes. The broken face wobbled a bit looking at the figure that stood over him, a small smile spread on the cracked, the eyes glitched as small pools of tears formed around them. _

_ “I’m happy you came.” _

Orange eyes popped open wide with terror, he leaped up off the couch his whole body shaking. His neck tightened seeing the broken body again, he tried to shake away the image the feeling. Pacing around the small furniture he slept on, checking the time, 1:47. The robe was wet with his sweat. Glancing at the white door.

He stood over the bed, seeing the figure entangled in covers. He slept with his back upwards, his legs at weird angles. His back exposed.  _ He’s going to get a cold. _ Sucking in his breath as he leaned over grabbing the end of the covers, then draggin them over the exposed chest.

Breathing out as the door shut quietly behind him, he glanced back. “I’m glad he’s okay.” He puffed out letting his back droop.

 

“You still smell.” He leaned back, frowning. “Tomato sauce?”

Shadow sat in front of him, a book in his lap, The Art of War printed on the side. His shoulders sagged. “No.”

“Come on at least another shower or two… maybe three?” Blues smelled the black hair again, his frown growing at the horrid stink. “How can you not smell it?”

“Why do you care?” Shadow didn’t move only to flip the page and block out a whiney Blues.

Blues groaned, his frustration rising. “Come on!” He lenaed over stanching the book out of Shadow’s hands.

“Blues!” He turned quickly.

Blues fumbled a bookmark in while running into the bathroom, sliding on the tile. He landed hard with a grunt. The book landed in the sink. “Ugh!” He shielded his eyes from the light above. Shadow towered over him, a smirk on the pale face of his. “Ow.” Blues admitted in defeat.

“Really?” Shadow raised an eyebrow.

The dull pain in his back grew, he swallowed reaching up and grabbing the edge of the tub. “Shit!” He cried out, a dull knife cut into his lower back, he fell back grabbing his back. He fell back with a dud. “Ow.” He whined out rubbing his back.

“It hurts?” Shadow leaned down gently grabbing his shoulders.

He nodded, a pained look clear on his face.

“Oh, here.” He took Blues, wrapping his arms around shoulders and the legs.

He hid his face feeling himself hot, the pain lessened as he was placed on the couch. Shadow stood up, looking down at the weaken figure, leaving to the end of the room. He came back with blanket and a few pillows. Shoving a pillow under his back, then another by his head and feet, then draped the blanket over Blues. “T-thanks.” He looked away knowing his face was strawberry red.

Shadow nodded leaving towards the bathroom.

Blues watched him walk off, grumbling seeing that he was facing away from the bathroom. “You  taking a shower?” He tried to turn but winched in pain.

“Nope.” The loud rumble of water echoed into the living room. Shadow chuckled behind him. “Revenge!”

“For wha-” He shut himself up hearing the sounds of fabric on the toilet seat. “Don’t you dare!” He snapped trying to turn but only gave up as the dull pain returned.

“Dare?” Shadow’s bare torso hovered over Blues. “What?” The smirk on Shadow’s face grew seeing that Blues was almost burning.

“Really?!” He shoved his hands into his face.

“I could get some pocky, I know you crave that.” Shadow raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t even.” Blues threatened.

Shadow’s smile grew lowering himself to Blues, his face only an inch from the paler skinned one. “You can’t move, I can do a lot of things…” He whispered now. “Pole dancing, striping, hell even fuck myself in your own bed.” He got closer, almost where his lips were on his ear. “I could even fuckmyself right on you.”

“You...asshole…” He groaned out glad to have the blanket.

The smile faded from Shadow’s face instead he turned to the kitchen. The water still rumbled. Blues breathed out forgetting he was holding his breath. A mug of tea was placed by his head. “Here, call me if you need anything, and I do mean anything.” Shadow turned waving knowing that Blues couldn’t see it.

“I hate you.” He called, grabbing the fresh cup of tea.

“Then why are you blushing?” Shadow called back.

Blues sipped loudly unable to come up with a come back.  _ Damn it! _ He pictured that naked body crawling up between his legs, a hungry look in the orange eyes.

 

He eased himself into the hot waters, the bubbled wrapping around his almost white legs. The smile returned, as he took two hands full of bubbles and put them on his face.  _ It’s be to mean to walk over there with this beard and act like Dr.Light, after I gave him all those dirty images.  _ Wiping the bubbles off his face, then finding the soap.

An hour passed, Blues laid quietly on the couch, Not once did he take his eyes off of the fluffy brown head.  _ How long has he been in his ‘new’ body, it’s one hell of an update. Wow he’s changed a lot, physically. He’s still a honry teen.  _ “Hey Blues.”

“I swear if you make another dirty joke.” He sounded like a puffed up puffer fish, defending himself.

“How long have you had the update?” He asked, stepping out of the tub, the water dripped off his bare legs and into the small patch of carpet.

“About a week.” Blues called back.

“Are you still adjusting to it?” He dragged a towel off the bar.

“Why do you think I slipped?” He snapped.

Shadow sighed wrapping the towel around himself, then grabbing another for his hair. “I should have been there.” He whispered under his breath, Blues didn’t hear.


	5. Things I hate

The sun set, orange waves of light spread on the ceiling, coating everything in a tint of faded amber. It reflected off of the glass cup, and onto his face.

He grumbled itching his prinkles of hair, he laid on the couch all day. Bored of staring at the ceiling or listening to the radio. He ran a hand through the mountain of hair, still feeling it soft and light. His back was numb, as he stayed on the cushions. “Hey Shadow?”

The ninja had been stealthy all day, sneaking around in plain sight, Blues thought it was funny seeing a highly trained professional jumping over the coffee table. “Yeah?” The deeper voice came from the breakfast nook.

Blues floundered in his mind thinking of a topic to talk about, only coming up with old wounds. He cussed under his breath thinking of something besides that. “Where do you get your tea?”

Shadow sighed, sounding a bit disheartened. “You know I make it myself.” He seemed like a football field away, so distance from the apartment.

“Where do you get the leaves? And the spices?”  _ This is pointless, he hates small talk, and I already know where he gets everything! _

“Plant, he grows them for me, and Horney is where I get the honey.”

_ Damn, I was going to ask that. Pointless anyhow. _

“Now I have a question for you.” The ninja seemed like he was closer now, like he was sitting in the nook.

“Shoot, I’m bored anyhow.” He sighed resting his head on the pillow again.

It was quiet for a few moments, like Shadow was thinking of something. He broke the silence with a long groan. “What was it like? I mean the update.”

Blues winced pulling himself up and propping on his elbows. “We’ll kinda scary, For the most part I had Rock and Roll do the basics. And after being like a 15 year old for most of my ‘life’ it seemed weird to suddenly ‘grow up’. I was extremely nervous, not only for them to fix my power core, or for them to see now much damaged I have. But to suddenly become 20 in less than a week,”  _ Why am I telling him all this? _ “Rock and Roll get one every year on their activation date. And the masters almost never get one, unless it’s needed.” He ended biting his lip.

It was quiet once more, the ninja seemed taken back. “How old are you?” He asked, nervously.

“That, I don’t want you to know.”

“Why did you decide to look 20?” Shadow questioned taking another sip of his hot tea.

_ So I could still cuddle with you. _ “It would be easier for them, I didn’t want my whole body replaced.”

He heard Shadow sigh, dissatisfied with the answer. “You know I hate it when you lie.”

_ And I hate a lot of things you to. _ “And I hate it when you  _ fake _ your  _ death _ .” Blues snapped back.

It was quiet until the sun had finally set.


	6. Checking

His anger was still boiling, he finished his tea trying his hardest to not slam down the mug and shatter it.  _ I did that for him! _ He bit down hi his lip holding back the burning words. Instead he strolled into the kitchen putting the mug in the sink and closing the sliding door. He still wore the towel from earlier, deciding to whether or not walk around naked.  _ I haven’t seen the scar yet, I bet grew. _

He stopped standing over the back side of the couch. Blues didn’t look at him only zoned out of the radio banter in the background. He frowned,  _ I should at least check. _


	7. N.O.P.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Rock only calls Bass 'Forte'.

Rock held back a loud laugh as hands tickled the sides of him. “S-stop! Forte!” He tried to not drop the bag heavy with clothes.

They had been out shopping with Roll, looking for new clothes, there older brother needing them. Luckily Blues provided the money, and Roll picked out the clothes. All that was left to do was get them to Blues before he fell over howling with laughter.

“Really!?” He choked out.

Forte grinned his smiled widening. “What? You seem like you have something to do?”

“Well yea- Phahahah! I-i don’t want to see-stop-my brother naked!” He tried to slap the hands away, unable to keep them off.

Forte grumbled, knowing Rock did have a point. “Fine, later my pup.” He twisted Rock around nipping at his noise. People passed around them, not knowing that it was two of the most feared and loved masters. In fact most only gave looks and some even smiled happy to see them. Rock was thankful for hiding his face, while Forte put a foundation over his purple marks.

“Come on we got to hurry up, it’s getting late out.” Rock whined, as his arms sagging with the amount of bags.

“Oh hurry up?” Forte teased, skidded up to Rock, along with his own arms full of bags. Rock squeaked as his whole body was lifted, Forte grinned before starting into a run.

“It was nice for you to carry to the building, but right to the door?” He felt himself lightly drop, the bags still in his arms. “Even up the stairs?”

“Well the elevator is broken, and I shan’t see you climb up all those steps.” Forte insisted, his sides still heaving.

Rock rolled his eyes hiding how flattered he was. “Let's just get this it Blues and be out.” he pulled out a card key. Swiping it in the door, the small red dot flashed green. “Hey Blues we go you-”

Blues laid on the couch, his arms held above his head, Shadow pinned him down. The ninja’s torso half covered with a towel and by a blanket. Both were blushing almost to the point of being mistaken for a tomato.

“Rock it’s no-”

“Nope!” Just them Forte grabbed the bags through them into the apartment and slamming the door. “Nope,” He picked up Rock once more heaving him over his shoulder. “nope,” He briefly turn towards the stairs. “not today!” Bolting down the stairs.


	8. Go ninja, GO!

“Oh.” He looked down seeing an equally red face as his, quickly he jumped off removing his hands. “I’ll be right back.” He said before slipping into a shadow.

Shadow stood at the bottom of the stairs hearing Bass’s loud feet running down the stairs. They ran down their one and then stopped seeing Shadow as the end of it. Bass had Rock over his shoulder, and was panting loudly.

“Yes?” He said between breaths.

“First, no we were not. Second I need Rock to look at his brother’s back.” Shadow listed.

Rock’s head popped up behind Bass’s. “Whats with his back?” He asked turning around and sitting on Bass’s shoulder.

“He slipped and something's not right, his back hurts so I’ll ask you to look at it.” Shadow explained as Bass set Rock down and heaved in air.

“Alright.” Rock turned to go back up the stairs.

“Please, no more.” Bass fell over still panting.

Shadow smiled at the comic since. “Here,” He parted for his shadow appear. “It’s quicker.”

Bass thanked him and jumped in, Rock followed.


	9. Brothers (Are the best!)

Blues jumped, winching in pain as two figures fell from the ceiling with a loud crash. Bass’s familiar face popped up behind the couch, anger plain on his face.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He growled out as Shadow jumped out.

“For not knocking and for even thinking ‘that’.” The ninja said his sassy tone.

“I’ll kick your ass!” Bass lunged forward, just as Rock grabbed his collar.

“Sit.” His little brother snapped, Bass grumbled and sat on the floor. “Good boy.”

“You better give me a treat when we get back.” Bass said his voice full of honey.

“Please don’t flirt right now.” Blues said, trying to look over the back end of the couch.

Rock rolled his eyes standing up, as Shadow hung from the ceiling his arms folded. “Then what was that?”

Blues felt himself grow hot as Shadow stalked off into the breakfast nook. Bass snorted loudly getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Rock puffed an annoyed look clear on his face. “Roll told you to take it slow.” He folded his arms glaring at Blues. “And you fucked up your back first week.” He rested his head on his hand sighing loudly. “Shadow or Forte can you help me flip him over?” The ninja didn’t respond, but Forte grumbled walking over to Rock. “Does it hurt?” His brother questioned.

“Yeah, and after you fix this I’m going to pee like a racehorse.” 

Bass laughed while Rock bit back a giggle, even Shadow had trouble not give in to laughter. The ninja joined Rock and Bass.

 

“You’re lucky really.” Rock said looking over the cushions.

Shadow was in the kitchen drinking his 4th cup of hot tea only in hopes to steady his nerves. He’d been bored after they shut down Blues, with his free time he made fresh mixes of tea leaves and even made a cake. At times like this he’d be biting his lip on the scar that use to be there, he missed the scar. A mark he’d gladly fight to keep.

Bass had kept himself busy returning, and going, each time with new sets of bags in his hands. Some from a clothing store, some form a grocery store, and even from a mechanic shop. He finally settled down having to climb the stairs each time, he slept quietly on a table chair. He snored once and awhile or even mumbled in his sleep.

Rock hovered over his brother, getting closer and closer to the open skin that was peeled back. Blues’ metal spinal cord was showing, oil and other liquids dripped away from it.

Shadow swallowed another cupful full tea, ignoring his bladder. He returned to Rock’s side, his eyes widened seeing the damage.  _ “I’m happy you came.” Blues’ damaged voice ship floated into his mind, the beaten body before him. _ His face grew paler than before, he could feel his power core speed up.

Rock pointed with a wrench at the cored. “If this was damaged anymore, he’d either not walk again or he’d be off line for half of the year.” His tone cold as an iceberg.

Shadow nodded unable to speak feel like he’d hurl.

“Luckily it was the ‘veins’ that were damaged, not the spine itself, well besides a few dents.” Rock sighed wiping the hair out of his face. “It’s fixed for now but in a month I’ll have Roll or dad check it, hopefully dad. Just make sure to not throw him around, and make sure he sleeps on his back.” Rock slipped the wrench in the toolbox, his eyes meeting Shadow’s. “Just be gentle with him, that means no rough foreplay.”

Shadow didn’t blush or even smile weakly at the comment, only swallowed loudly hiding how much his legs shook.

Bass and Rock left at midnight, giving Shadow the box of tools.

He set the box down in Blues’ room, looking at the bed.  _ Why did he get such a huge bed? I mean I know from the past that he sleeps weirdly, like a sprawled out monkey in a comma.  _ He sighed making the bed, tugging the sheets under the edges. Fluffing up the pillows, and folding the blankets over. Finally he stretched after making the bed, his back cracked. On the dresser was piles of clothes, all folded nicely.  _ Wow, who knew Bass was so tidy? Maybe after years of taking care of the crazy old man? _ He sighed pulling out drawers, and pushing the folded clothes into them. He stopped picking up darker blue clothes too big for Blues.  _ Did they get me clothes too? Yeah I’m sure Blues would be caught dead in this. _ He held up a kimono, in a flower print.  _ Damn it Bass. _ He cussed seeing the joke that the Wily bot played on him.

He stood over the ‘sleeping’ figure, Blues drooled a little his mind far from the apartment. Shadow pulled the blanket off, Blues didn’t move only stayed in a sleep coma.  _ Cute, well if making a ocen on you pillow is cute? _ He smiled weakly scooping up the prototype gently holding his back, quietly he crept into the bedroom. Like laying a puppy on a soft pillow, then pulling the covers over.  _ He looks so peaceful, for once! _

Shadow bit his lip, looking back and forth. He couched down to the bedside, snapping his finger in front of the massive head of hair. Blues did not stir. He breathed out claiming himself, pushing the hair out of Blues’ forehead. Pressing his lips to the forehead, deeply but quickly before turning and leaving the room.  _ Still tastes the same. _


	10. Space

He mumbled his eyes blurry, the sunlight caught through the window  and onto the nightstand. A mug with a teaspoon and a line of steam hovered over it, he couldn’t help up smiled at it.  _ I hope he used a lot of honey. _ He cussed feeling the small pinch of pain in his back, but it wasn’t blinding or numbing, like his skin was just stitched up. He fell back looking at the ceiling.

An arm wrapped around his chest, flustered he turned seeing a ‘sleepy’ Shadow next to him. “Morning” Shadow yawned, burying his nose into the back of Blues’ hair.

“Did we?” His whole power core seemed like it was going to blow up.

Shadow smiled, propping himself up on a elbow. “Nah, I’m just fucking with you.” He scooted himself off the bed, walking over to Blues; side. “Here I’ll help you up.” He offered a hand.

 

A month passed, snow began to fall outside the streets were covered in layers of the white particles. People gathered at stores looking at the goodies in the windows. Couples held each other in the streets and at home.

The cold kept them inside rarely going out only for necessities.

Shadow kept to himself, like always. Cleaning and sharpening his weapons, making fresh tea. Rarely did he attempt to talk to Blues, only small talk sometimes not even. But every morning Blues would wake up to the scent of fresh tea, seeing a hot mug with steam streaming up.

Blues was the same way, trying to not get in Shadow’s way. He spent his time reading or on tumblr, as he was off of work after finding out that a hit was put on him. Shadow didn’t seem to notice the scarf was still missing, or he knew that Blues was fixing it up.

 

Shadow sighed looking out of the glass door seeing the snow build up, layering on top of one another. He breathed out slowly blinking even slower, watching the people scurry on the streets. It hurt seeing two small human figures close.  _ I wonder how many of the masters are spending their time with- no I can’t think of that now. _ His mind still wandered.

Dishing clanked in the kitchen, Blues stood over the sink humming to himself. The teapot whistled calling Shadow over, pouring another cup of tea. Blues stopped humming staring out the small window.  _ Ignoring me, great a new low. He always hated dish washers, I guess it gives him time to think. _ He lenaed against the cabinets, bringing the tea to his mouth.  _ That’s a new outfit, Rolls got a good taste, but I don’t think red would work with it. Maybe it’s a miscounted thread? _ A small red dot stood out it hovered over Blues’ chest, Shadow leaned forward seeing how the dot glowed, and even moved. His heart dropped.

Grabbing Blues’ collar, and yanking him out of the kitchen. “Stay there!” Blues fell over the couch, his feet dangled off the end.

“Shad-”

He didn’t bother to stay, letting himself slip into the darkness.

The snow crunched under his feet, the wind whipped through his hair. Car horns beeped below. On the roof was a man his hands quickly disassembling a sniper rifle. With one swift move a ninja star hit his hands, the barrel fell into the frozen water particles. He glanced up his eyes terrified.

“Oh shi-” He got out before Shadow pinned him into the snow. “Robot can’t hurt humans!” He squealed out.

“Some of us never got the three laws programmed after we were reprogrammed.” Shadow growled out.

 


	11. Snipers

He puffed staring at the ceiling before him, bored his swung his feet back and forth kicking the end of the couch. “Shadow?” Nothing, he sighed sitting up and looking around.  _ Did he see something? ‘Shadow will protect you, even with his own body if he has to’ ...Shadow. _ He couldn’t help but worry about the ninja.  _ Have I really been distant? I don’t want to hurt him again, but he seems so far. _ He scratched at his hairs that gathered around the base of his chin, his stomach felt tight.

_ “Stay away.” Shadow’s orange eyes didn’t meet his. _

The memory returned again, it came back almost every day after the ninja was assigned to protect him. He tried to push it away, the boiling glare and snarling voice, but each night it would return, hunting him.

“Damn it.” He breathed out.

He watched as his shadow morphed into a figure, then Shadow’s head poked out. “You okay?”

Blues didn’t answer his mind too plagued by wild thoughts. 

Slowly the rest of the master began to arise from the shadow, he stood over Blues. “You okay?”

He didn’t say anything just stared at the ceiling, not looking at Shadow.

The ninja sighed, gently maneuvering Blues until he sat on the couch like a normal person. His fists clenched together, looking down at Blues.

He gasped as arms wrapped around him, he didn’t fight them. Only rested his head on the shoulder. “I’m fine.” The arms tightened, as Shadow sighed gladly.

 

“We’ve got to be careful.” He pulled back the curtain looking into the dim room seeing Blues deep in a book. The prototype didn’t bother to look up, he didn’t say anything after the hug, in fact it seemed he wanted to be alone. The ninja sighed rolling his shoulders, after the sniper he’d been on alert, closing up the windows and doors. In other words the whole apartment was like a fortress. “Still not talking? Great.” Shadow rolled his eyes, stopping in the kitchen to grab the tea and snatch the datapad.

//Shadow Report.//

\\\Well, did you get the sniper?\\\

//Yea, Frank Jones, that's all I can say I’m still digging up info.//

\\\He’s no joke, someone wants Blues dead.\\\

//It couldn’t be any of the masters, and Wily is in jail (not that death can stop that man).//

\\\His old ties to the mob ring?\\\

“Hey Blues, one or two spoons?” He asked the robot on the sofa, a second later two fingers answered Shadow’s question.

//That is an idea, and we never really got to Vinc, but why now?//

\\\Ties to the war?\\\

//I’ll see what I can find.//

Shadow sighed placing the pad back in the charger, then giving Blues the mug. He didn’t sit down, watching a spider crawl in the corner.  _ He’s been so quiet, even for him this is strange. _ “So, are you sure you’re fine.” Blues nodded not looking up from the carmel looking liquid, the book laid flat on the arm. “Blues?”

“I’m fine.” He turned away, putting the tea on the end table before leaving for the bathroom.

_ Am I going overboard with the windows? Was there anything else I did? Damn it. _


	12. I knew it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sooo knew it.

_ He’s asleep on the sofa again? Damnit Blues. _ The sprawled figure of Blues laid on the couch once more. Shadow stood over him, his patience growing thin. He groaned lightly picking up the small figure, and like sneaking into the house after a party he crept into the vactain bedroom.

Blues slid off his arms rolling onto his stomach, the covers wrapped around the thin troso. Standing over the bed,  _ sad, damn it is wish that ‘that’ never happened. _ He sighed placing a peak of a kiss under the mass of hair.

The door shut, and eye popped open a small smile curled on his face.  _ I knew it. _


	13. Shadows and Smoke

The apartment was quiet, it had been for a few fortnights, the window were covered. The only light was the small green nightlight that was kept in the bathroom, the mellow green rays bending on the white tile. The living room was dark almost black if your eyes weren’t made to see in the dark. His figure hovered over the carpet not once making any kind of noise, he scanned the kitchen and bathroom. For once after the sniper his shoulders sagged, he felt almost relaxed in the darkness. Seeing it was one of the few things he could always trust, something that would keep his secrets better than himself. The door groaned as he slipped into the room, his eyes cutting the inky blackness.  _ Still sleeping, after all that he can still sleep? Ha, he still sleeps weirdly even after all this time he can’t stay still. He hasn’t changed much, _ a memory of when he first met the prototype came to mind.  _ Ha he was so stubborn hell even stupid, didn’t listen to me when we hid from the mob. He was so much shorter than, he didn’t have any bread fuz, he still looked like a teen. Now he’s in his 20’s well looks like it even if he still acts like a rebellious teen.  _ A scene of sadness crawled up his back, feeling lost and unwelcome he left the room.

Something woke him, an unsettling feeling starred in his stomach. Fresh out of sleep he sat up propping himself on his hand, he rubbed his eyes unable to see in the darkness. But the feeling grew like he wasn't alone in the room.  _ Damn it Shadow, I swear if you’re watching me. _ “Hello?” He called out not even close to a whisper, he expected the ninja to sigh or apologize for waking him up. But nothing answered. The feeling grew with each uneasy second that he felt eyes burning into his skin.

A cold burst of wind seemed to crawl up his back, something cold poked his back. “Say another word and we’ll fill you with more lead than you were first made.” A smoker’s voice spoke behind him, cracking.

The uneasy feeling was replaced with pure fear, it was hard to make out the figures but they were there. Two more were in his room, one was standing outside of the door his gun pointing into the darkness.

“I knew Frank, nice guy killed for fun.” The voice said again, this time his breath smelled of cigarettes and booze. “Get up.” Blues nodded, his body shaking as his legs slipped out under the covers. The man did the same leaving the bed, but the barrel of the gun still pointed at Blues.

“Boss he’s alone.” The figure called out of the living room.

“Good, you’ve got no ninja to tie us up on the roof.” The boss said still standing behind Blues.

_ Shadow? God damn it, why do you have to leave at the worst times? _ Slowly he raised his hands above his head, swallowing hoping that somehow a ninja star was zip by.

Nothing came to his aid.

“In the living room, and someone find a fucking light.” He barked his voice louder than before.

“Stay still.” Blues breathed out hearing a familiar voice in his ear. A second later the two men who stood in the his room fell limp, their guns were picked up and thrown across the room. The barrel was shoved in deeper into his back.

“What the f-” His sentence was cut short as his body was flung across the room, slamming into the wall. He groaned out.

He lowered his hands feeling himself on ease. “Sha-” He was cut off his body was shoved to the ground, the sound of a gun was all he could hear. Shadow grunted pushing Blues under the bed. He didn’t see much but heard another grunt from the ninja then a loud thumb almost like a body falling limp to the floor.

Orange eyes glowed into the darkness, they stared at Blues. “Stay there and call if you need help.” Shadow said his voice was tight, leaving not giving Blues a chance to speak.

The fear returned, but a the steady panting and grunting of the ninja didn’t help. The faint smell of oil made his stomach turn.

“Ring is on his way.” Shadow called out, lights flicked on. “Stay under there.” The ninja called again.


	14. Help!

The lights flickered on, the green night light faded off. The shower curtain was shoved to one end. He breathed out glad to see the whole apartment was empty. He glanced back seeing the dead body in the doorway, a ninja star sticking out of the man’s head. Pain ran through his body once more, he breathed out sitting down and grabbing a hand mirror.  _ Damn, more scars, at least they didn’t hit anything important.  _ He searched for tweezers or even pliers in the bathroom, finding nothing in the cabinets or behind the mirror.  _ Shit they hit something though.  _ His ears rang, his vision blurred, hot oil dripped down his back. With a moan of pain he fell forward onto the tile, his vision fading.

“Shadow!” The panicked cry of Blues was the last thing he heard.

 

Ring grumbled standing in the living room, police were all over the apartment. The smell of the dead body made his stomach turn. He shoved his hands in the dteach coat pockets, pulling out a cigarette, even though he didn’t have lungs he smoked. He did a lot of things to make the others on the force look at him more than a machine.  _ Damn Shadow.  _ He pulled the lighter away, looking into the bathroom.

“Sir you need to step back!” One of the officers were yelling at Blues, while another two held him back.

“He’s bleeding!” Blues cried out pulling the officers with him, they gasped one of them using their legs as leverage against the door frame. “Let. Me. See. Him!” Blues burst forward landing face first in the bathroom. He recovered quickly, as all three of the police grabbed at him.

“Stand down he knows what he’s doing.” Ring called, reluctantly the three officers back off. “You,” Ring pointed to the girl. “Ms.Calua right?” She nodded. “Stay with him and get whatever he asks for.” Ring turned but not fast enough to see the female's face flush. He stepped over the dead body carefully, and into the bedroom.

There was three men, one was still out while the others were handcuffed. He glared at them.  _ Crist Shadow, you killed one guy, knocked out three and more than ten bullets in the back...They know where you live, shit. _

An hour passed, Blues still was in the bathroom hovering over Shadow’s unmoving body. Ring leaned against the frame. “How is he?”

Blues didn’t look up, his hands twitching with a piler and a sewing needle in each. “Damaged but not...Yeah that.”

_ Poor guy, granted I did want them together but I hopped Shadow wouldn’t do something like this. _ He sighed pulling out another cigarette, Blues still didn’t drag his eyes up from Shadow’s body. “What is the damage?”

Blues sighed leaning back and finally looking at Ring, his face was red his eyes redder. “One of the bullet hit the supply line to his power core.” The mix of blue and green eyes seemed to water at the end, Blues fell forward grabbing at Shadow’s torso. “I’m not letting him go.” The thin shell that the prototype wrapped around himself fell away as his cries echoed in the small room.

“I know you won’t, not again.” He said grimly turning out of the bathroom. “We’ll get a team to get you two out of here and spend the night at Light labs.” He waved.

The whole family was up, even Rush and Tango the two pets were next to Blues trying to comfort him. Ring stood next to Light explain the situation while Roll and Rock helped the officers bring Shadow’s body in. Forte stood in the kitchen with Magnet both were making coffee for the police and drinks for the rest.

Rush whined shoving his head under Blues’ arm, tango purred loudly wrapping a tail around his other arm. With a shaky hand he petted Rush’s head, with worried eyes the dog climbed up laying on his lap. Tango purred climbing up his back and sitting on his shoulder. He watched as Rock and Roll pushed Shadow into the back lab, Light followed after glancing at him and giving a small smile. He smiled back, even if his heart was breaking. Ring sat next to Blues patting Rush.

“You’ll spend the night at my place, and we’ll check on him in the morning.” He sighed out.

“...Fine.” He didn’t bother to say anything else.

“We should get you out of here.”

Magnet walked over holding two E-cans mixed with coffee and topped with whip cream. “Here.” Ring thanked him, Blues numbly grabbed at the drink.


	15. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is Ring's dead girl, she was murdered by mob bosses.

It had been two days, his father had spent almost every waking hour over the ninja. With the help of his siblings. He’d check in thanking his whole family every time, each morning and each night, accompanied by Ring. The master refused to let Blues out of his sight.

That being said the prototype sat in the dark office, looking at the shelves of books. Some were fiction others Anatomy of the Cat,  _ weird _ he thought pulling out a Sherlock Holmes. He sighed picking up the cup of coffee, frowning.  _ Great black coffee in a almost black office and being stuck here for two days...oh god please Shadow be okay. _

Ring walked in a white folder in his hand, sitting down in his desk chair. Pulling out his own personal datapad and finding an app. “I need to ask you a few questions on ‘that’ night, I’ve asked Light to lend me a copy of Shadow’s memories.”

“You can do that? I thought you needed some kind of warrant?” He jumped up slamming the book back, he turned his eyes confused looking at Ring.

“Yes, he is an agent here and I do have a ‘warrant’ on file for only me to do that. I promise I won’t go into his sex mommies.” He snickered.

He sighe his face flushed letting himself fall back into the chair. “That part of my life is over.” He said coldly.

Ring raised an eyebrow at him. “Clearly not, seeing you sobbing over him.”

He looked down at his hands, for once letting a warm feeling in, a feeling that he ignored the exact second Shadow stepped into his apartment. “What do you want to know?”

Ring sipped his cold black coffee. “What happened?”

 

Roll glared at him. “I said slowly, god you never listen.” He sat across the room, a wrench in her hand. Magnet stood behind her.

He’s only been active for a few seconds and his mind was racing. “Where is he?”

For once Magnet seemed annoyed, frustrated even. With a simple wave of his hand slowly Shadow’s body was dragged down back onto the table. “Stay. Still.” A second later heavy metal straps were wrapped around his body, keeping the ninja in place.

“Let me go!” He snarled out not caring how many cords were leading out of his chest, or how little strength he had. He was weak, almost like he was slapped together last second then activated. 

Roll sighed getting up and standing over Shadow. “Thanks Mag, he’s safe, with Ring until you’re repaired.”

Magnet stood behind her resting his head on her shoulder. His curly black locks entangled into her long blonde.

“You must have ‘woken up’ when your back up battery was fully charged.” She sighed rubbing the crook of her nose. “That's really, really bad.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

“It means your power core is failing, in most cases. But you’re just needed a new suplies line, thank god.” She didn’t sugar coat it.

Shadow’s eyes norrowed into nothing but slits. “Did anything happen to your brother?” He pushed away his own issues.

“He’s fine, just dandy you know sobb-” Magnet caught himself, cupping his mouth and quickly leaving before Shadow could question.

“You’ll see him tonight, once I clean your systems one more time.” Roll said flicking Shadow’s programming off, his last thought was something a bit grim.  _ What would happen is his power core failed? _ Then black.

 

Ring cussed at the prototype that hid in the back seat, at the office he couldn't’ sit still. “You know he’s active.” He glanced back seeing Blues almost sink into the leather. Light flashed outside as they left the concrete jungle, and entered the lush forest.

“I-i know...but how do I face him?” His shades hid the emotions in his eyes.

“You could be a cold asshole and wait in the car? Or burst in and ‘fall’ right in his lap.” He hummed soft to the radio.

Blues didn’t seem to care about Ring’s humor.

“I could find another to ‘baby sit' you?” 

“No, just...I’ll stay in the car okay? Give my thanks to the family, okay?” He stared out the window watching the world go by.

“Okay cold asshole it is.” Ring whispered under his breath, his finger thrumming the wheel.  _ Oh god I wish Clara was still with me, she would know what to do… _

 

Shadow drank another E-can hoping to regain his strength, he swallowed quietly leaning against the wall. Light and Ring talked while Roll was comforted by Magnet, Rock had left earlier with Bass, something about a new home? He quickly finished the can crumpling it with his hand.

“You mean he’s in the car?” The old man seemed angrier than Roll could ever be.

“He sent his thanks you all of you, just he doesn’t want to see  _ him _ .” Ring answered shyly.

_ He doesn’t want me? _

“That's it I’m going to kick his ass!” Light yield.

“No you don’t.” Roll said, as Light yelped being picked up.

“Okay?...I’ll just go-” He stopped seeing Shadow walk by, the ninja didn’t lift his gaze from, the carpet.


	16. DO IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. DO IT!

The car was a pain full ride for him, no talking, no radio, nothing to zone out to. He didn’t bother to look at the dark head of hair that sat in front of him. Every animal instinct yield at him to go for it. He only stared at his hands.

The car stopped, the wheels screeched on the icy road. Ring turned to Shadow. “This is where he’ll be living, everything's in there but in boxes or not set up.”

The ninja nodded, not looking at Blues, who only glanced up for a second hearing disappointment in Ring’s tone.

The group left the car, there feet crunching into the snow. He followed behind as Ring handed Shadow the keys, the two disappeared into the small house. Leaving the door open, orange light reflected onto the snow, welcoming Blues in.

The wooden floor creaked under his feet, he sighed looking into the hall. On his right was the living room, his left the kitchen. Then a bathroom behind the living room, a study opposite of the bathroom. He stopped seeing two bedroom, his heart sank seeing Shadow in one, alone.

Ring poked his head out the bathroom. “Okay I’m out, I suggest you get beds set up, it's a lot to unpack.” He turned walking out the front door.

He watched as the door slid close, looking into the other bedroom, only one mattress was leaned against the wall. Biting his cheek as he stepped into Shadow’s room. “Did it hurt?” He asked looking out the window.

Shadow looked into the closet. “The bullet struck the main supplies line to my power core, so ye-”

“No...I mean- damn it!” He slammed a fist on the windowsill, denting the wood. He breathed out.  _ Just do it! _ He fought back the negative feelings, turning swiftly. Shadow’s back was to him, quickly he walked over.

 

It happened too quick, his back to the floor, Blues pinned him down sitting on his chest. Years ago they would’ve been naked and panting at this point, but here they were fully clothed.

“Blues.” He snarled at the shades, his furry like a wave of lava. The prototype didn’t answer, the dam of lava broke. The shades hit the floor the sound echoed in the empty halls. “Get off of me!”

With a numb hand he watch Blues grab the reddened side of his face. The green blue eyes burned.

A fist slammed into his head oil splattered on the carpet. He growled out, shoving Blues off of him. Pinning him to the white wall. “What is your problem?” Lava reflected in the orange eyes.

“How could you do that?!” Blues sheriched out, water formed around his strange eyes. “Force me to stay hidden while you bleed out?!”

“Blues?” His anger quickly faded. “I jus-Mmmhh!” He was pulled down, his eyes widened as Blues wrapped his arms around his neck. Confused he shoved himself away from the wall, trying to regain his anger as he glared at him.  _ What the hell? _

The mixed coloured eyes fell to the carpet, his shoulders sagged. “I’ll just go.” His voice cracked leaving the room.

He stared at the back of Blues his mind full of questions and confusion.


	17. Weak

He laid there, his eyes dry and lids heavy, staring out the window. He shivered knowing the covers were packed away in some random box. He folded his arms and crossed his legs as another gust of wind ruffled the curtain.  _ At least he’s okay...still hurts. _ Letting one of his hands cup the reddened side of his face, the skin stung. Another string of cold ran up his spine, but he knew this cold.  _ He’s watching me isn’t he? _ The rhetorical question burned into his mind. “Go to bed.” He said dryly.

The floorboards creaked, with each step they got louder as Shadow inched closer. “Kinda hard when you have the only bed.”

He sighed. “It’s hard of sleep when you have eyes burning into your back.” He snapped.

“I thought you needed a blanket or something.” The creaking stopped right at the floor of his bed.

Blues didn’t look up.

“It would be warmer if you closed the window.”

“No, just means I can run away faster.” He hoped the words full of venom would make the ninja leave.

“I would be hard to escape me, kinda my job to keep an eye on you.” The wood creaked as he stopped by the window, slamming it down.

He watched the curtains slowly flutter downwards.  _ It’s clear you don’t want to be around me, so fucking go. I’ll be fine. _ “Damn” He cussed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Why are you here?”

“It’s my job.” He folded his arms.

“No, fuck, here in my room, right now?” Slowly he sat up, folding his legs.

“It’s cold, I came to close the window.”

_ Bull shit, why are you doing this? Why-... Why do I care? _ His heart sank, like a dead body in a swamp. He looked at his legs, they still shivered. “Why am I so fucking weak?” The ninja didn’t respond. “This whole time you’ve been so fucking far away.” He felt so small so useless.

It was quiet, no wood creaked, not a sound was made.

Blues squeaked feeling himself pushed into the mattress, gasping at Shadow gently pinned him into the fabric. Warming hands ran up his back, a low moan escaped him, silenced by a tense kiss.

“We’ll I’m weak too.”


	18. System Failure

The window’s light fell into the room, on the carpet, on the mattress. It was peaceful.

He sighed his eyes settling on the smaller figure that laid in front of him, a warming smile spread on his face, the first real one in weeks. Propping himself on an elbow, finding a blanket and draping it over the naked body. He couldn’t help but feel srow seeing the scar over his partner’s chest. Pushing down a heavy sigh, before leaning down to kiss the forehead that was buried under thick locks of hair.

_ Is that really the time? Wow we did stay up late.  _ He scrubbed his hands as hot water poured over them.  _ Odd, Blues usually gets up before me, on a night like ‘that’. _ He shook it off finding the tea cans, taking a pinch of lemon and a spoon full of peach. Putting the mix into the tea kettle, from there he pulled out a large silver mixing bowl. He hummed his favorite toon, a toon he’d had fallen to sleep with, even when he was alone he’d hum it before sleeping.

_ Wow is he still asleep? _ The clock read 1:47 pm, he sighed looking at the piles of boxes, last night he only got some unpacked mostly the cooking supplies. He grunted pulling the sofa into the living room, over the red and gold carpet. Then rebuilding the tables and putting new lights into the old lamps. Soon the living room was well set up, what was left was the little things.

2:02.  _ Okay...This is a little scary, I mean hearing Roll talking about system failures...I hope she doesn’t notice. _

\\\Hey, Roll…\\\

//What?// He could almost hear her snap.

\\\Just a few small questions.\\\

//...About what?//

\\\What is it like, I mean with a power core malfunctioning?\\\

//Why do you want to know?//

\\\Well I just wanted to double check myself, just in case.\\\

//I promise you that you’ll live for a long ass time, but if you keep bugging me then I’ll promise that you’ll live shorter.//

\\\Fine I’ll get to the point, I’m worried about Blues.\\\

//...What’s going on? Did you two fight again?//

\\\No, kinda the opposite. It just he’s been asleep more than most of the day.\\\

//Oh, oh my… We’ll I guess he’s been under a lot of stress, seeing you damaged more than once. Then feeling so helpless. I mean hell if Magnet got hurt, lord help them. To tell you the truth we all have our father’s anger, even Rock.//

\\\Really?\\\

//Yeah, hell if anything Blues doesn’t think when he’s pissed.//

\\\Thanks for the heads up, I’ll let you go.\\\

He sighed letting his whole back lean against the sofa,  _ so he’s got a temper? Most of the time I’ve seen him happy, grumpy even sad. Never angry, maybe that’s a good thing? _ A memory of Roll’s fury popped into his mind.  _ Yeah...a good thing. _

 

The smell of fresh food woke him, slowly he stretched feeling his metal joins popping.

“You're finally up?” Shadow cooded sitting on the food of the bed, handing Blues a plate.

“Thanks, sorry.” He began quietly chewing.

“How you feeling, better?” The master asked, something about the question made Blues worry.

“Better.” Grabbing the cold cup of tea and drinking the mix of lemon and peach.  _ He remembers my tea? _ “How long was I out?” He swallowed another mouthful of cold tea, feeling his stomach flutter.

“Most of the day.” Shadow said putting his empty plate on the ground and crawled behind Blues. “Still Tired?”

“I could sleep, if you joined me?” A second later arms wrapped around his waist. Shadow waited till he was finished eating, pulling him back onto the bed. The blanket draped over them. He flushed feeling hot breath on his neck, Shadow buried his head into the back of Blues’ neck.

They laid there, not talking, only quietly holding one another. Blues’ entangled his finger with Shadow’s hand that was wrapped around his waist. Another hand reached up patting the scar he had over his power core. Tender butterfly kisses were pressed to his back and neck.

“Blues?” Shadow’s tea smelling breath snapped him out of his day dream. The ninja’s hand tightened on his own.

“Yeah?” Lifting his head to see Shadow’s.

The arms around his pulled him closer. “I’m sorry.” He looked guilty, not meeting Blues’ gaze.

“For what?” Turning over to face Shadow.

“I should’ve been there when you got this.” He pointed to Blues.

“The upgrade?”

The master nodded.

“It’s fine, Shadow, you don’t have to be there for me all the time. And I mean we weren’t you know.”

“But, it was my stubbornness that… tore us.” He didn’t look at Blues.

He sighed, weaving his arms around Blues pulled himself closer, resting his head on Shadow’s chest.

“I-i should’ve…”

“You’re here now, with me, I’m safe, in your arms.” He nuzzled against Shadow, falling back into sleep as the ninja’s arms wrapped around him again.

 

_ Still asleep? _ He glanced into the bedroom, holding his breath seeing Blues still in slumber. He’d been setting up the rest of the house, cleaning and unpacking. The bathroom was cleaned, the kitchen in order, and now the study was getting its book shelves put in. He stepped in grabbing the cold cup of tea, planning to reheat it. Pleased with his progress, leaving the room to the kitchen.

A knot was still in the pit of his stomach, a heavy knot that had grown with each day, that he slept away.  _ It’s been two weeks, and he still sleeps like a sloth.  _ At time he felt the need to wake him up the at the same time, biting his lip as the teacup rotated in the microwave.  _ Should I message Roll again? No, Dr.Light, no, no he’d make a bigger deal out of it. Rock? Maybe he seemed rather calm when Blues needed his back repaired. _

\\\Rock you there?\\\ He picked up the data pad quickly getting on the app while the microwave beeped.

//You know you have to keep contact with others to a minimum, and I’m at the mall with Forte. Why?//

\\\Sorry, I know that. But I wanted to ask a few questions.\\\

//Go ahead.//

Shadow shut the microwave adding a pinch of more honey in the tea, stirring it. \\\What is power core failure like?\\\

//Odd question, well slowly the robot seems to sleep more, they are not sleep. They’re faulty core is slowly collapsing in on itself, shutting down at times even. That causes short term memory loss. But they’ll seem less and less active, that’s really bad. In other words you have to keep them up, until they can get fixed.//

\\\\...So what if the core was...nuclear?\\\ He stopped staring.

Rock took a few minutes to answer the question. //Is he sleeping?//

\\\He has been a lot after we moved into the new place.\\\

//Did you ask anyone else about this?//

\\\Roll, but she thought I was asking for myself.\\\

//Damn it, wake him up, get him up and moving, his joints might lock up. Get him to the lab as soon as you can, I’ll have dad take a look...He won’t like it.//

\\\Thanks.\\\

He dropped the pad on the countertop, grabbing the tea. Dashing down the hall, not spilling a drop, his feet skidded to a stop in the door frame.

“Blues?”

The figure on the mattress didn’t move.  _ Oh god help me. _


	19. Losing?

“What the fuck Shadow?!” He jumped up feeling burning hot water on his back, the blanket was thrown off. Quickly he ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Yelling foul words as he ran. He slammed his hands down on the counter flicking the lights on, dashing over to the shower and turning the water into freezing cold.  _ Hot, hot, hot….cold, holy fuck cold! _ He jumped out of the tub tripping and landing face first onto the tile.

“Shit.” Shadow grabbed a towel wrapping it around his still naked body. The ninja sat next to Blues. “I’m sorry.”

“You p-poured fucking hot tea o-on my b-back.” He still shivered from the cold water.

“I needed you to get up.” Shadow said his voice sounding like a child who was getting accused.

“For what?!” Blues snapped as the pain returned.

“A check up with your dad.” He grabbed another towel patting Blues’ hair, drying it.

“For that!” Blues slapped the towel away.

Shadow said something under his breath.

“What was that?” He snapped again, getting closer to Shadow.

“Jesus, you do have your dad’s temper.”

“What!”

“If anything you’re dad will just look at your power core, okay? Rock will help too.”

Slowly his anger melted, looking at Shadow with a confused look. “My power core?” He grabbed at his chest, tracing a finger over the scar.

“Yeah…”

 

He sat in the living room, his legs crossed Rush laid by his feet, a soft whine now and then. Shadow reached down scratching the dog's ears, he kept an eye on the wolf that stared at him, threatening him to make a move.  _ Damn Treble, Wily did give you a protective personality. _

“Treble, go lay down.” Bass called from the kitchen, Shadow heard the loud clanking of dishes. “Sorry about him.”

“He’s fine, reminds me of you and Rock. Overly protective.”

“Can’t blame us, Wily did a lot of horrible things.”

“Can I ask you something.”

The dishes stopped, as second later Bass walked out, his hands dry. “Go for it.”

_ I would’ve never expected him to be to tame. _ He closed his book, The Art of War printed on the side. “Do you still look at ‘him’ like a father?”

Bass seemed to tense at the question, Treble noticed this and padded up behind his master offering comfort. “No, I never really did.”

“But then why did you save him all those times? It’s okay if you don’t want  to talk about it.”  Shadow tensed to seeing Treble glare at him, flashing the wolf’s fangs.

“I’m fine, just it’s hard at times. To think of who I use to be.” He patted the wolf’s head. “I don’t really know why, maybe since I was copied off of Rock’s densing, that I still had some heart in me.” He sighed letting his shoulder fall. “I just hope no one else will have to suffer like that.”

“I’m sorry, kinda on edge really.” He shifted on the sofa, glancing at the lab doors.

“Makes sense, really,” Finally Treble left his master’s side laying on a dog cushion.

“Can I ask you another?”

“Sure.” Bass rolled his shoulders before finding a seat on another small sofa.

“Okay two, have you ever seen Rock completely pissed? And how scared would you be in my shoes?” He folded his arms finally feeling himself on ease as Treble laid still in sleep.

“Hmm, once, just once thank god.” Bass laughed at the idea. “Me and him were against Wily, next thing you know Wily’s being a dick (Huge surprise right?) and he just starts insulting me. I took every hit, but Rock, oh god he wasn’t going to stand for it. Next think I know is he’s cussing words that even satan would cringe at, Wily ran off so scared.” Bass snorted remembering the terrified look on his ‘father’s’ face. “And a few weeks later is when...we started. Honestly I would be terrified, the only reason I’m ‘good’ now is well him. I know that’s your reason too, it’s also the only reason why you even took this job.”

Shadow huffed. “Yeah you’re right.”

A minute later Rock walked out hugging Bass, the Wily bot whispered comforting words to him. Shadow couldn’t help but feel jealou.

“Shadow, dad wants you.” Rock didn’t move from his spot still letting Bass comfort him.

_ If Rock didn’t tell me, and if he needs to be calmed down, then it’s really bad. _ He walked into the lab seeing tables empty, all of the table were cleaned off, but the good doctor sat on one. He sipped a cup of coffee his hands, arms, coat, and even face covered in dirt. “Sit.” Light pointed to another bench angst to his own. Shadow sat, looking at the doctor, he liked the doctor seeing him as a great man, a humble one. “First, I’m happy for you two, really. Second, did you really have to tear his ass up that bad?”

He could feel his whole body heat up, and even his internal fans click and buzz, instantly he looked down.

Light laughed seeing the ninja so flustered. “Don’t worry about that. But, I’ll have to keep him here for a few weeks.” The doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes. “It’s bad, good thing is that his power core only started to go, if he doesn’t fight or get stressed out as much he’ll live for a very long time…” The doctor seemed to grow older letting the new information sink in. “But here is the real problem...Robonza.”

Shadow tensed hearing the dreadful diseases.

“He only got it recently, strangely he got it after the break out. It triggered his power levels to imbalance. I’ll have to keep him here for a month to restable it.” He looked down, sighing his hand reached out pulling a torn up yellow scarf. “He’s still active, go see him.”

 

He sat up hearing the slam of the doors, Shadow buslied in and stopped by his side.

“Shad-” He was silenced with a tight hug, noting that Shadow was shaking. He sighed patting the ninja’s back. “I’m sorry.” It took him a minute to hear sobs.

“Don’t say that.” Shadow’s voice cracked. “Don’t you ever fucking say that.” The ninja didn’t look up only tightening his arms around Blues’ small torso.

Blues sighed.  _ This is sad, I just got him back, and now….He’s losing me. _ “Okay.”


	20. Bullet

Shadow sighed letting himself fall onto the sofa, staring at the ceiling. His fingertips tapped on the leather. His orange eyes followed the fan blades above him, his mind blank. Glancing over to the white mug, knowing it was empty and that there was a stack of mugs and plates in the sink. He puffed feeling his legs go numb. _ How long did they say? A month, just one more month and he’ll be on his feet? Fire had Roboenza, so did Cut, they’re are just fine, but he’s a prototype. His systems are outdated, would he survive this?  _ He pushed himself up off the sofa shaking his head.

“Dishes, I-i’ll do the dishes…” He rolled his shoulders walking into the kitchen. “Just do the dishes…” Looking at the stack that was much taller than him.

Hours passed, then days, the dishes piled up as did the dust on the counters and tables. Books were read again and again, soon too piling up in stacks like trees.

Shadow leaned on the door frame, his stomach growled but he ignored the gnawing hunger. Pulling the old yellow scarf over his nose.  _ It doesn’t smell like him anymore.  _ The sense of loneliness seemed to grow with each day. He left the scene, grabbing a already used towel and starting the shower.  _ Hot, scalding water. _ His instances screamed at him to pull his arm out, but instead his whole body was pushed in.

“Just a little longer.”

The water grew cold as another hour passed, he shivered as his burnt skin stung. With a shaky hand he turned the water off, stepping out and wrapping the already wet towel around.

~Ding ~Dong~

He groaned hearing the doorbell.  _ It’s Ring checking in on me, again. _

~Ding ~Dong~

“Yeah, yeah give me a second.” He sighed finding the dark blue robe that was draped over the back of a chair. Annoyed he swung the door open. “Hello?”

A short man who was well dressed and had a fedora covering his face stood on the welcome mat.

“Uh, sir?” Shadow questioned feeling uneasy at the silence.

“Vince says ‘Tell me how hot hell is.’”

The shots echoed.


	21. What?

Ring cussed under his breath, the yellow scarf fluttered at the wind kicked up, fresh oil dripped off of it. He stepped on it not letting the scarf fly off with the leaves.  _ Bullet holes, and oil. _ “Get him to the ER!” Ring called to the officers.  _ Not to Light labs, not yet. _

Blues groaned feeling the weight on his chest, slowly his eyes opened. The ceiling lights burned into his eyes, he flinched closing them. Footsteps paced around to his side.

“Blues you awake?” It was Bass, surprisingly he didn’t snap or seem annoyed.

He groaned. “Yeah?” Blinking a few times to clear his vision. “Why?”

Bass stood over him, for some reason the red eyes seemed kinda sad.

“Bass? Is something wrong? Can I go home now?” Blues asked pulling at the straps that held his arms and legs in place.

“Damn it, Rock will kick my ass.” Bass mumbled under his breath. “Listen I’m not suppose to be here, and you’re not suppose to be up. It's one in the morning, the rest of the family is sleeping.”

“Then why am I up?” Blues questioned feeling that Bass was avoiding the answer.

“Well, your power core isn’t fully fixed but its stable. I woke you…” The Wily bot looked away feeling Blues’ eyes burning on him. “Just don’t tell anyone I woke you up, or did this.” He pressed a  few buttons, the straps were pulled back and Blues was freed.

The weight on his chest didn’t lighten as he sat on the bench. “Why?” He asked rubbing his head.

Bass handed him a E-can. “Drink, and stay sitting…” The Wily bot walked back and returned holding an old red buster and a huge shield. “It’s Shadow.”

Blues stopped drinking.

“He was gunned down at point blank range. I woke you up when I got the call (I don’t get much sleep anymore), I haven’t told the rest of the family, not even Rock.” Bass sighed.

Blues’ felt his own heart drop. “Is he alive?” He questioned jumping down for the bench, looking for his shades and his old helmet that wouldn’t fit anymore.

“Yes, but barely. He’s at an ER.” Bass pointed to the counter where the shades were. “It happened at least three hours ago, the police only got there two hours after Shadow got shot. So, what are you going to do?” Bass questioned.

“Exactly what you would do.”


	22. Fear Light, FEAR HIM

Ring cussed under his breath, the yellow scarf fluttered at the wind kicked up, fresh oil dripped off of it. He stepped on it not letting the scarf fly off with the leaves.  _ Bullet holes, and oil. _ “Get him to the ER!” Ring called to the officers.  _ Not to Light labs, not yet. _

Blues groaned feeling the weight on his chest, slowly his eyes opened. The ceiling lights burned into his eyes, he flinched closing them. Footsteps paced around to his side.

“Blues you awake?” It was Bass, surprisingly he didn’t snap or seem annoyed.

He groaned. “Yeah?” Blinking a few times to clear his vision. “Why?”

Bass stood over him, for some reason the red eyes seemed kinda sad.

“Bass? Is something wrong? Can I go home now?” Blues asked pulling at the straps that held his arms and legs in place.

“Damn it, Rock will kick my ass.” Bass mumbled under his breath. “Listen I’m not suppose to be here, and you’re not suppose to be up. It's one in the morning, the rest of the family is sleeping.”

“Then why am I up?” Blues questioned feeling that Bass was avoiding the answer.

“Well, your power core isn’t fully fixed but its stable. I woke you…” The Wily bot looked away feeling Blues’ eyes burning on him. “Just don’t tell anyone I woke you up, or did this.” He pressed a  few buttons, the straps were pulled back and Blues was freed.

The weight on his chest didn’t lighten as he sat on the bench. “Why?” He asked rubbing his head.

Bass handed him a E-can. “Drink, and stay sitting…” The Wily bot walked back and returned holding an old red buster and a huge shield. “It’s Shadow.”

Blues stopped drinking.

“He was gunned down at point blank range. I woke you up when I got the call (I don’t get much sleep anymore), I haven’t told the rest of the family, not even Rock.” Bass sighed.

Blues’ felt his own heart drop. “Is he alive?” He questioned jumping down for the bench, looking for his shades and his old helmet that wouldn’t fit anymore.

“Yes, but barely. He’s at an ER.” Bass pointed to the counter where the shades were. “It happened at least three hours ago, the police only got there two hours after Shadow got shot. So, what are you going to do?” Bass questioned.

“Exactly what you would do.”


	23. Hospital

The hospital was slow, for once. The doctors and mechanics took there time around the halls. A bill was passed a year or two after the first robot war, allowing robots to be brought to the hospital. Of course they would be at a different wing of the hospital, far from the humans who were too sick to inhale the fumes. Many of the kids would even stop by to just get a glimpse of one of the famous masters.

His chest was still heavy, as he walked down the white tile floors. Hearing chatter up ahead he hid behind one of the curtains, waiting for the humans to pass.  _ I just need to get to the right wing, find the front desk, and-. _

“Blues?”

He jumped hearing a familiar voice behind him, Flash stood behind him, holding a massive set of flowers in his hands. The time stopping robot was still dressed in his armour and looked like he just came from work.

“What are you doing?” The master asked, his voice sounded tired and slow, like he’d been up all night over something.

“I just got news that Shadow is here.” He hopped Flash had no idea about what was currently happening in his life.

“Alright, well I guess this is your first visit here. I’ll show you to the desk.” Flash started walking.

He hesitated but jumped after the master. “You mean you’ve been here before?” He caught up, feeling his chest tighten.

“Yeah, many times before.” Flash didn’t seem worried about the question. “I guess you don’t go here as much you know being Light’s song and the very first robot master made.”

“But why do you know this place so well?” He asked at they rounded a corner, seeing elevators.

“Well first time it was me in the gurney, don’t over work yourself when robonza is in your systems.” He tapped his foot as the elevator’s pulley system was activated. “And Quick, well Quick is Quick, and loves to break every metal limb in his body. Scares the shit out of me every time.” The doors opened up. “But enough about me, here for Shadow, eh?” He nodded Blues in the ribs.

“Don’t even start.” Blues rolled his eyes,  _ he doesn’t know about anything! _ “I just wanted to check on him that’s all.”

Flash gave him a look. “I’m calling bullshit, really? I know about that huge fight. As far as I know is that you both care too much. And don’t B.S. me that you don’t care.”

“Where’s your proof that I do care?” Blues snapped folding his arms.

“Well, you’re sneaking around a hospital, holding a bag rather tightly like you’re scared it’ll drop and break.” Flash pointed to him. “It looks like you haven’t slept in days even weeks, so yes you do care.” Flash tired to hide a goofy smile. “Funny really, not matter how much pain they give you you still would be right next to them the whole time.”

“I guess you’re right.” Blues looked away.

“Our floor.” Flash stepped forward as the doors opened.  
The two walked in silence as they approached the desk. There were two ladies, one seemed years younger and had pink vibrant hair. The other a old black lady who seemed to know everything about the hospital.

The old lady looked up. “Oh hello, what can I do for you two fine  _ gentlemen _ ?” It was clear she was trying to flirt.

“Hi it’s me again.” Flash waved at her. “Mrs. Gray.”

“Oh yes sorry my glasses broke last night, Quickman is hurt again?” She sighed folding her arms. “That boy does not learn, and you sir?” She looked at Blues.

“Oh, I’m here for Shadowman.” He pipped up. “The ninja guy.”

“Oh him.” The other lady jumped from her desk. “Lucky you he just got out of the ER an hour ago.”

Blues could feel Flash’s surprised eyes on his back. “Can he have visitors?” Mrs.Gray asked the other girl. The old black lady looked at Blues. “Hell if he’s quick. Come on hun.” Mrs.Gray moved quickly even for her old bones, while Flash waved and turned to another hallway.

They stopped by a closed wooden door, the smell of lemon leaked through it.

“He’s in here deary, I can only let you in for 30 minutes at most.” Mrs. Gary said sadly.

“Okay, I’ll try to make it quick.” Blues leaned forward opening the door.

He waited a minute for Mrs.Gary to walk off.

“Sad He came in here almost shot to hell.” The black elderly woman’s voice was muffled as her heels clacked off on the tile floors.

He turned seeing the cheap curtain hanging off of the ceiling, the fake looking sofa to the side. The window was closed and covered with another curtain and matched the one hanging.

“Hello?” He asked feeling small and shy.

There was a small beeped that answered him.

_ Damn he really must have been s- _ Blues pushed the thought out of his head leaning in and lifting a end of the curtain.

Shadow laid there power cords sticking out of him, the white tarp that was a makeshift blanket covered up to his shoulders. The ninja was ‘sleeping’.

_ Ha kinda peaceful really. I wonder what he’s dreaming about?  _ Blues stepped quietly over a few cords, the hand bag he held onto tightly. “Sorry Shadz.” He stopped at Shadow’s bedside, pulling out a data pad and a long cord. “This shouldn’t take too long.” He reached behind the short black hairs finding the port luckily it wasn’t connected to anything. Pushing the end of the cord into the empty port, the opening a hacker tool on the pad.

<Shadow Man, 0024> <Deactivate>

<Activate?>

_ No he’d be in too much pain if I just asked him, and he’d get Ring here in a matter of minutes. I’ll have to access his memories.  _

<0024>

-systems <critical damage>

-weapons <Offline>

-functions

-programing

_ Programming. _

Programming

<behavior>

<objective>

<memories>

_ Yes, there! _

<past 24 hours>

<past 7 days>

<past month>

<past years>

<TOP SECRET>

_ I’ll just download the past 24 hours, and maybe the 7 days….top secret? Fuck it he’ll be pissed with me when he gets out. _

“Excuse me, sir. It’s been 30 minutes.” Mrs. Gray poked her head into the room.

“Oh shit sorry, could I just get five more? It’s been hard for me.”

She sighed. “Fine, but make it snappy.”

Blues looked over to Shadow, pulling the cord out, and shoving the pad in the bag. Slipping his hand into Shadow and placing a small kiss on the ninja’s forehead. “I love you.” He left his chest heavier than before.

He didn’t see the ninja’s hand jerk and tighten, as if grasping at thin air.


	24. Travels

Ring waited his trench coat whipping in the wind, behind him was his personal car. He shuffled from foot to foot, waiting and watching a small family of birds in the tree.  _ Funny there three babies, one of them looks older than the other two...What is he doing? _ He only got the message of Blues running off an hour ago. _ Damn it Bass this is your fault so get your ass in gear! _

 

“You’re still pissed?” He asked shoving another E-can into the duffle bag, only daring to glance at Rock who didn’t look at him.  _ He’s been ignoring me this whole day, I can’t blame him really. _

Rock didn’t turn back he only stared at a family photo, one that didn’t have his older brother in it. “What do you expect?” His voice seemed cold.

Bass sighed, zipping up the bag, he patted his leg calling Treble. The wolf whined getting up, but looked back at Rush licking the dog’s snout before leaving for his master’s side. “It’s Blues, he’s lived with a fucked up power core for the first few years of his live.”

“Back then he wasn’t a walking bomb of radiation.” Rock snapped turning the picture frame over and over in his hands.

“He’s only doing this for Shadow, and I’d do it for you too.” He sighed pulling the duffel strap over his head. Walking over to Rock. “I’ll bring him back.” Leaning down and kissed the soft oak wood color locks. “I promise.” Rock didn’t turn to him.

“Just be careful okay?”

Bass walked out of the room, Treble following.

 

The train’s whistle howled, slowly the train moved to life. Another train sat waiting for its turn, fully stocked and being checked. Workers climbing on and off the cars.

It wasn’t his first time sneaking onto a train, he use to do it almost every day for a few months years ago, when he was running. But this time he wasn’t running, no, those shades hid a cold glare that could make anyone freeze.  _ That train is heading east, perfect. _ His chest tightened, as he pictured Shadow’s broken body, but it wasn’t his mind playing tricks, no a memory. One he did not want to relive.

Shoving the image out of his mind, as people cleared the train.  _ Okay, now. _ Blues bolted forward the hand bag trailing behind him, ducking under a spare car. He crawled out just as train was starting up. “Go, go, go.” He screamed under his breath. Jumping forward and latching onto one of the side handles. His shoulder groaned with the weight.  _ Oh come one not now! _ His other arm sreached for the door handle, fumbling until found. Swinging his whole body in. The door shut behind him.

~ _ Thump~ _

He grunted landing hard on his shoulder. Sitting up and peeling off his shirt, his arm felt numb as the shoulder swelled.  _ Shit I’ve got to be care- _ His chest tightened even more as a coughing fit began to rock his whole body, leaning forward as black sludge poured from his mouth. “Oh, oh Go-” Another wave ran up his spine as more black sludge was puked up, forming a puddle. His body shook, eyes wide. “I’m dying…” He rolled over laying on his back looking up to the dark car ceiling. “...After all theses years expecting to just ‘drop dead’...” Tears swelled, a small smile formed on his face. “ And now… I don’t want to.” He reached up first patting his chest, feeling the scar. Then grabbing at the yellow scarf. “Not yet.”

He eyes the small brown bag. “It’s a 6 hour ride...so Shadow what is so secret?” He fingered the bag up to him, grabbing the data pad and ear phones. “What's so secret, to be called top secret. God I feel like I’m hacking into the government.” Pushing the ear buds in.

<TOP SECRET>

~ 5.5.XX

~6.20. XX

~9.15.XX

~12.25.XX

~1.5.X1

~5.5X1

… …

_ Fuck that's a lot, the list, umm how about… 9.15.XX? _

He clicked on it waiting as it loaded.

_ God damn, why does he have to do this to me? “Blues are you done?” _

_ “Almost, okay?” _

_ What is he doing? God fuck---ing? “Blues your chest!” What happened? Where did this scar come from?! WHO DID THIS!? _

_ “S-shadow, how many scars do you have?” _

_ Fuck my scars, they’re just battle wounds. “Please, who did this?” He’s shaking. “Blues?” Shit how much conditioner did he use? At least it's leamon. _

_ “I-i did.” _

_ What? Why? “Blues,” He’s not looking at me. “please” Oh fuck his skin tastes like soap, but smell like vanilla. “Tell me why?” _

_ “--Because - HIC-- my fucking power core, I-i’ve been dying my whole life…” _

_ “Shh, it’s oka-”  _

_ “No! It’s not!” _

_ “Blues.” Just let me hold you. “There we go.” _

_ “Put me down!” _

_ Will you quit struggling. “Is this why you took so long?” _

_ “Pff-ha! If. You. Stop. Shadow!” _

_ “What?” Perfect, I could listen to that laugh for hours. _

_ “Quit tickling me!” _

_ “No.” The scar it’s so big… _

_ “...Why are you kissing the scar?” _

_ “It’s your heart.” Will you quit giv-- DID HE JUST KISS ME?! _

_ “Let me see yours.” _

_ It hurts, my power core, it hurt so bad...Is this what love is? “Yeah, I got fucked up, a lot.” Stop kissing them all! _

Blues, blinked back the tears, hearing his old voice and Shadow’s caramel tone. He missed that tone. Blinking back more tears, as he lifted the pad to his face.

~9.15.XX ~ First time making love

_ We never made love that night, it wasn’t our first time...We just sat there holding one another as the rain poured outside. _


	25. Hide and Seek

“How much longer?” Bass grumbled leaning back in the chair.

“3 more hours.” Ring sighed rubbing his tired eyes, it had to be  _ that _ week. He glanced over at Bass, who was dressed in a right leather coat, a purple shirt under with a radioactive symbol. Finally and strangely bright yellow baggy pants. “Your fashion statement sucks, and you’re shirt is horrible for this situation.”

“Blues has a dark sense of humor, and being rushed out of the door doesn’t help.” Bass snapped but didn’t take his attention off the window.

“It doesn’t help when you took your whole set of armor and your mut.” Ring stiffened as Treble let out a low growl.

“Down boy, there's no brain food in him anyhow.” Bass shifted in the leather seat to where he could see the front windshield. “I took my amour for a few good reasons.”

“I figured you’re not an idiot like you dad.” Ring snapped at the ill tempered Wily bot. “I guess it pays to have blown up more and half of a city and then killing innocent robots for no good reason.”

Bass flinched and Treble snarled at Ring. “It pays to wake up every morning and not hate your life.” He patted the wolf’s head. “Hearing the screams in your sleep every night, jolting away when you hear  _ one _ scream you never wanted to hear.”

Ring smiled under the mask. “I hope you never do hear that scream, and if you do that you’ll come running.”

Bass didn’t respond. 

“I really hope that it never happens...again.”

“Again?”

“...Yeah, a few years back this week…” Bass listened as Ring’s tale unfolded. “She was young, innocent. And scared, the masters under my control were full, so I had to take her in. It didn’t take long, next thing you know we’re drinking wine and making s'mores. It took me a year to fall so hard for her, and five seconds to break…” Shooting a glance over to Bass, seeing the Wily bot sitting like a kid as if Ring was telling a ghost story. “...They did things to her, before beating her to death…”

 

The train slowed to a halt, the cars groaned, people bustled by unhooking the supplies cars.

He didn’t feel like getting up, most of his energy was spent listening and sobbing to Shadow’s memories. Even the dirty one both a small tear to his eye. He sniffled in the darkness, listening to the workers outside yelling.  _ Vincent did this to him...To my Shadow...That. Bastard.  _ springing up, grabbing the small brown hand bag. The car shifted, as he slipped on the old buster and lifted the now small sehild compared to his height.  _ This’ll have to do. _ His chest burned, as silent rage flared under those shades.

He gently tucked the data pad in the bag, as if it was Shadow’s brain.

 

Forte watched as Ring consorted with Charge man, who seemed about ready to charge kick Ring’s face in the building. An hour ago one of the cars exploded, luckily no one was hurt but Blues had ran out of rubble carrying shield and a buster. Charge said that he was heading into the city.

“Is that all?” Ring snapped.

Charge grunted glaring at the skinner sky looking master. “Yes, now can I get back to work?”

Ring nodded. “Thanks.” Turning to Forte as Charge stocked off. “Kinda pissy, isn’t he?”

“He’s a hard worker, probably works harder than Guts.” Forte flinched pulling his hat down and looking away as more humans walked by.  _ Only the masters know I’m good, if the people found out I’d be torn in two with giant magnets. _ He sighed as work’s chatter faded down the hall. “Tell me what do you know about Vin-”

“Shh, not here, not now.” Ring gestured to the wooden doors, the car clearly visible.

Forte rolled his eyes following Ring out of the building. “Poor Treble he must be burning in there.”

Ring mumbled something under his breath. “I don’t trust this city, I would have let the windows down lower if we were staying longer.” He sighed opening his door.

Forte plopped down and Treble licked his face, wiping off the fountaintion. “Yeah I missed you too.”

“Your marks are showing.” Blandly Ring strated turn in the car on.


	26. Close

The streets were full, humans crowded on the sidewalks. It seemed like every time he’d come here it got worse and worse. An old lady bumped into his arm, she apologized and continued walking. People gave his looks, glares, he only sunk down in his coat even more hiding his face under the ruined scarf. The fabric torn even more as he felt it again.  _ It’s tearing, more  and more...Shadow… _ His chest hurt even more as a cough rolled up to his throat. Even more looks as he coughed and covering his mouth.  _ More oil, no I can’t go back now. He wants me dead, it’s gone too far already.  _ He stopped and turned into a butcher shop.

“Hello.” A young man in his teens greeted Blues in.

Blues nodded to him looking around.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Umm yea could I talk to the owner, if he is here?” Blues stopped looking at a picture that was hung on the teal wall. It was a strange picture of children playing.

“Sure, follow me.” The teen left the desk walking in front of Blues. His grip tightened on the buster as his feet  _ clunked _ on the shield that was tied to his back.  _ Vinc where are you? _

 

“Okay so this is the shithole?” Night had fallen on the massive city, the lights burned down on the people and into the dark sky.

“Yeah, this is the street,” Ring looked at his timer. “We only have three hours to shut him down, befo- Cover your purple marks!” He scolded Bass.

“I don’t care if _ they  _ see me, we don’t have time.”  _ I hope he’s okay, that look Rock gave me… _ He sighed the glare burning in the back of his mind. He stalked off as Ring kept pace with him.

“This shop, damn it it’s closed.” Ring sighed trying the door to the butcher shop.

“There no one around.” Bass stated looking around on the street.

“So?” Ring looked at Bass confused.

“Keep an eyes out, I’ll get us in.” He walked forward pulling out a screwdriver and a paper clip. “Should take a few minutes.”

“Then let me take care of the cameras.” Two rings slipped out of the trench coat one hit a camera another hit the store against then bouncing off, they bounced off kill each camera. Treble grabbed them bringing them back to ring. “Good boy.”

The lock popped ouen with a click. “Okay.” Bass stood up opening the door. “Check the back of the desk, might be a recording.”

“Alright sweep the rest of the shop for anything.” Ring slipped behind the desk.

_ Wow we kinda make a good team. _ “Treble search.” The purple wolf began to sniff around the waiting room starting with the chairs, Bass watched the wolf’s movements.

“Okay, I have today’s tape.” Ring called.

“Treble has his scent, he wasn’t here long.” Bass called back.

“He’s right, he was only here for five minutes tops. Only came in and then thrown out by some old woman.” Ring sighed. “I’ll check the outside cameras.”

“Something tells me that this isn’t the first time breaking in and entering?” Bass asked checking if anyone was on the streets.

Ring brushed off the question. “He went left of the store to the warehouses.”


	27. Find!

~ 5.5.XX

~6.20. XX

~9.15.XX

~12.25.XX

~1.5.X1

~5.5X1

He stared at the data pad, his feet dangling off the edge. Waiting for Vinc to appear or a group of his goons, either way he wanted to smash someone’s face in.  _ My chest it’s getting heavier with each minute, that old lady didn’t help much pushing me out of the door….Well Shadow what else do you have? _

~5.5.XX

~6.20. XX

~9.15.XX

~12.25.XX

~1.5.X1

~5.5X1

~5.6X1

~6.7X1

~7.17X1

~8.1X1

~9.18X1

~10.12X1

~12.12X1

~1.4X2

~5.5X3

~5.6X3

~6.1X3

~7.7X3

~7.8X3

~8.15X3

~1.5X8

~1.8X8

~6.5X8

~7.15X8

~8.1X8

_ I only got to 1.4X2, X8 is this year so those must be resent memories, hmmm… I’ll just go from order. _

_ He’s running the whole base? Heh, I hope that he’ll be at least okay when he sees me...I mean 6 months without me? S-shouldn’t be too bad right? Shade ran off so he should be sa- There he is, fuck there's Rock and Roll next to him. Fucking hell why Fire leave. NO, no, no, Blues please just stay there, fuck. _

_ Okay, no- Nope! Oh god everyone is staring at me! _

_ “Shadow?” Elec questioned. _

_ Soft murmurs followed. _

_ SHIT! SHIT! NO, DON’T LOOK AT ME! _

_ “Shadow?” _

_ Blues please just understand. _

_ “S-shadow?” _

_ Just breath be calm, it’s Blues. “...I know this isn’t the best time…” Please stop looking at us, no not those glares. Shut up Elec you’re not the bes- not you too Freeze. “I figured you could use all the help you can get with this war…” _

_ “...Go on.” _

_ “Well...You’re the leader of the masters so…” I can’t look at those eyes. “I guess I could be a personal guard?” _

_ I could hear a pin drop in here. _

_ “No.” _

_ What? No please Blues, don’t leave me here! Please! “Wait, at least tell me why.” _

_ “You can’t be trusted.” _

_ He sounds so cold, so far...“What? How?” _

_ “You’ve been gone for too long, without having any idea where you’ve been? You could be a spy, or even an assassin.” _

_ I would never hur- I already have, please just let me make it up. “Blues, please.” _

_ “...No, leave.” _

_ I can’t just let him walk away like that! “Get back here prototype!” Shit, shit, shit! Bad idea, fuck he’s pissed. _

_ “Outdated.” _

_ Blues, please. “You’re one to talk.” _

_ “Oh for fucks sake, you came from space! Built by aliens.” _

_ Don’t make me! “Please, I bet you don’t even have the three laws.” _

_ “Space invader!” _

_ That’s it! “Defective!” Oh- oh no, I crossed the line. Blues… “B-blues I-” Please don’t leave...I just wanted to keep him safe. _

_ I just left him like that, staring at me, so hopeless and lost... _ A car screech snapped him out of his inner turmoil. Look down between his feet were two cars, that waited under the crane.  _ Show time… _ His grip tightened on the yellow scarf, feeling the bullet holes.  _ For him. _

He jumped.

The men gasped, some pulling out guns. Falling to the ground using the shield to deflect the bullets. His buster charged, firing a folly of shots at the men who were reloading, not killing them but stunning them. They fell back as a loud shot gun went off. Pain ripped through his back, turning to see a sicking sly grin. _ Vincent. _

“I was wondering when you’d come around.” His grin only growing. “Now with that pesky ninja in the hospital.”

Blues’ eyes widened.

“Yea I have people there keeping an eye on him, plus I can just snap my fingers and have them rip out the poor boy’s power cord. But... _ I don’t need to do that.” _

“What do you want?” Blues growled out, glaring at Vinc.

“I want you both to suffer, at first I wanted you dead for stealing from me. But I want that ninja to burn.” The shotgun was cocked again.

“Why?” Blues quested his buster charging up.

“Mmm,” Vincent sighed. “I want Shadowman decapitated right in front of you, just like the way I found my brother.”

“Brother?” Blues raised and eyebrow, not moving any closer.

“Todd! He was my brother!” Vinc snapped, his long black hair falling out of it’s slicked back place.

“Todd...Todd was a fucking dog, a rapist!” They ran at each other Vincent dropping the shotgun down as Blues shoved him into the van. “I’m happy I watched him get beaten like a DOG! Decapitated like DOG! He died like a diseased, balless, shitting DOG!” He pinned Vinc under his arm.

“AND SO WILL SHADOW!” Vincent yelled at Blues spitting on him. “What you thought this was my first time having a hit on a master? Those bullets are radioactive. Even if he somehow lives he won’t know or care about you.”

Blues stopped.  _ No, he’s lying, he has to be. Stop look at me like that! _ He pushed Vinc into the van even more denting it.  _ Shadow, he, he can’t lose his memory, he’ll forget everything. Being one of the Stardroids and serving Ra Moon, us...He’ll forget it all! _

“BLUES STOP!”

 

“Blues please, I know you want to beat his face in bu-” Bass slowly walked behind the prototype. “Blues, don’t do this.” He rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Why?!” Blues snapped the car creeked.

Ring looked nervously at Bass. “If you do then both you and Shadow will be lost.” He could feel the tension heat up even more.  _ Please Blues just listen for once.  _ “Shadow might not be the same when he wakes up, he’ll need you to help him...But if you hurt  _ him _ then you won’t be you anymore.”

“What nonsense are you spewing out?” Blues glared at him, his grip didn't loosen on Vinc’s coat.

“Think Blues, you could go to jail, or be dismantled. While Shadow will be lost confused and not even know what you two had.” Blues slowly turned his head towards Bass’.

“What would you do?” He snapped, his grip slowly loosened.

_ Damn it why did I say that back at the lab?  _ Bass cussed himself out in his mind. “Honestly I’d beat the shit out of him, but that's not you. And I would have killed him if your brother wasn’t there for me.”

“What are you saying?!” Blues let Vinc go, the human fell to the ground.

“I’m saying is that right now you need to be back home and offline.”

“Why?” Blues stomped closer to Bass.

“You’re a walking bomb, what good have you done throwing a tantrum and dying while Shadow is lying helplessly in a hospital.” Blues stopped taken back by the Wily bot’s words. “He rushed you to Light Labs, he told me every morning he makes you tea to wake up to, and every night he checks on you.”

Blues let his shield drop to the ground, then the rest of him falling. “Oh God, Shadow…” He grip his head as his whole body shook. Ring walked over handcuffing Vinc while Bass calmed Blues down. They left that night, Vinc being brought into police custody, Blues shutting himself down.

Bass sighed turning his helmet over and over in his hands, Treble sighed having to share the back with Blues who was offline. Ring was busy driving and calling up a good friend of his.

“Yes I want you send an office to the hospital right away, yes to check on Shadowman...What no! Just send whoever you want, just make sure that nothing has happened to the master.” He groaned putting the phone down. “We better hurry, and get Blues back, who knows how much damage has been done.”


	28. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABORT! FLUFF ALERT, ABORT MISSION!

“So you still pissed?” Forte didn’t look at Rock, playing with Treble’s ears.

_ I just want to sleep! _ Rock groaned and rolled over, propping himself on his elbow. “Yes, and no. Blues is safe, but it’ll take even longer for him to recover, and luckily we caught one of Vinc’s goons trying to kill Shadow.” He sighed letting himself lay flat on the bed, rubbing his hair.

Frote sighed. “Kinda stupid of me thinking everything will go back to the way it was, huh?” He fell back laying on Rock’s stomach looking over at him.

“Don’t give me that puppy look.” Rock tired to hold his anger.

“Or what?” He asked making himself look more like a kicked pup.

“Stop it or I will literally tie you up out side.” Rock threatened,  that feeling his misplaced anger fade.

“Wow, I’m the kinky one.” Forte rolled over laying on top of Rock.


	29. Scared...

“How you feeling?” It was Light’s voice, calm and welcoming as always.

“Cold, very cold.” Blues shifted his body, as if he woke up in the middle of the Arctic.

“Hows your chest?” Light questioned helping Blues off the table.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore, better.” He wobbled back and forth feeling unbalanced.

“Good, just spend the night here, well if you can sleep.” Light walked off grabbing the yellow scarf, as Blues shut his chest compartment closed.

“What does that mean?” Blues questioned wrapping the sewed up scarf around his neck.

His dad gave him a look, terrified. “I heard some things, that I never wanted to here in my life.”

He sighed looking out the small window over the sink, his hands digging into the pile of dishes. Most of which were mugs and small plates. Not eating much and  finishing what ever homemade tea Shadow had. Pressing the sponge into another mug rubbing around the edges. Pulling out the clean Mug, he stared at it awhile turning it over in his hands. There was a decoration on it, it was nice peaceful sunset, the rays of orange spreading across the clouds of purple. He shook putting the mug down and grabbed the sink sides.

Yes his power core was fixed, or patched up as good as they could. Shoving a shaky hand to his mouth as black liquid came from his nose, he coughed falling to the tile floor grabbing at his sides. The slick black liquid made its way out of him forming a small puddle on the tile.

Soon his mind drifted off into darkness.

Slowly his his eyes fluttered open, feeling warm, not a sticky sick warm like what he’d been feeling for a few weeks but a soft cozy warm. His eyes settled on the blue sky above him, the clouds drifting. He smiled as the stems of flowers danced around his vision, the scent of leaves and dew on grass comforted him.

A loud crunch snapped him out of the peaceful daze, sitting up. A dark figure stood behind him looking surprised. “You can’t sneak up on me.”

Shadow sighed standing up straight, strolling over to Blues, he sat not making a noise, folding his legs.

_ Quiet as always.  _ He sighed resting his head on the ninja’s shoulder.  _ He’s so calm like a river. _ He looked up staring at Shadow’s pumpkin orange eyes.

“You seem tense.” Shadow noted pulling Blues onto his lap.

“Ha, yeah.” He barred his face into Shadow’s chest, breathing in the mix of tea leaves.

Shadow patted his back resting his head on Blues’. “Are you worried about something?”

Blues sighed not wanting to talk just to sit here. “Sadly yes, but I don’t know why.”

Shadow laughed. “Strange.” Bending his neck to kiss the fluffy hair.

“Thanks, I feel like I needed that.” Blues looked up playing with the dark scarf on Shadow’s neck. His body felt cold, very cold now, he shivered inching closer to Shadow. “D-do you feel that?” He looked up, jumping back and the twisted figure. An eye dangled off while the other was crack, a scar on the bottom lip. Most of the torso was burnt and peeling, the metal chest exposed, it stared at him confused.

“//bLueSSs--?//”

He screamed jumping up off of the cold tile floor grabbing ahold of the counter. He panted as sweat fell from him. “J-just a nightmare…”

The next morning started like the rest slow and painful. Slamming the alarm clock off, slipping his robe on and slippers.  _ Fucking cold in here. _ He shivered walking down the hallway and stopping at the kitchen door. Making himself a pot of coffee, even if he dislike the flavor of it. Finding the thermostat and turning up the heater.  _ Why is it so cold?...Oh yeah I left that window open last night. _

Walking back down the hallway into his own room seeing the curtain flutter in the wind. He sighed his fingers drumming on the thick plastic.  _ Stupid, leave a window open… _ He bit his lip shoving it down and locking the plastic on place.

The day went on slowly, and painfully. He spent most of it indoors dusting and organizing what remained of the boxes. Checking his data pad for any thing form Ring.

It was noon now, the sun high in the sky and children played outside. He smiled watching them throw water balloons at one another.

Turning back inside, grabbing the small basket that Fire had Ring give him, it was full of homemade candles each smelling different. Elec put in a few chocolates and a card. He reread that card again, taking the basket back to his room and setting the candles by  the window. Jumping as his data pad buzzed. “Who could that be?” He found himself often talking to no one just mumbling words. “Rock.” His brother and his sister often sent him a message checking up on him or passing the time.

//Hiya Blues, how’ve you been?//

He puffed letting himself fall on the bed. \\\Tired, bored, might watch some porn or chick flicks in a bit.\\\

//Gee thanks for giving me a image of you watching porn.//

He laughed. \\\What do you expect? I’m alone, and kinda hugray and horney.\\\

//Is this how you flirt?//

He bit back another folly of laughs. \\\It's either that or the whole damn chicken.\\\

//I just wanted to talk, jesus.//

\\\Sorry, so what's going on?\\\

//Just Forte yelling at some rebellious teens, give ma sec.//

\\\Really? Wow, kinda seems strange for him\\\

//He’s been kinda pissy lately, I mean after that whole thing with you running away. but now I guess he’s worried how the public will act once they find out.//

\\\Makes sense, plus he has to cover up those marks and wear sunglasses everywhere, such a curse.\\\

//Shut up, I mean you only hid your eyes for stupid reasons, while Forte is Bass, you know one of the most terrifying robots?//

\\\Alright, what you doing?\\\

//Well me and Forte are looking for a place, dad kinda doesn’t like us doing things….//

\\\Annnnnddddddd like that I’m out.\\\ He exited out of the app putting the data pad down, sighing as he layed on the bed. “I’ll light one of those candles…”

It was evening now, the day had passed as slow as a snail.

He grumbled smelling the scent of vanilla and mint, as it wafted in the air. Most of his day consisted of laying around and zoning out to the radio, sadly a headache hit him after listening to the radio for three hours. So he laid there staring at the ceiling and zoning out. On the night stand was his data pad charging up.  _ It’s not too good to keep going through the memories, I’ll just break down again. And what if Shadow does remember? He won’t be too happy finding out that I downloaded that file… _

He grabbed the pad going against his better judgement, putting in a set of earbuds.

<TOP SECRET>

~5.5.XX

~6.20. XX

~9.15.XX

~12.25.XX

~1.5.X1

~5.5X1

~5.6X1

~6.7X1

~7.17X1

~8.1X1

~9.18X1

~10.12X1

~12.12X1

~1.4X2

~5.5X3

~5.6X3

~6.1X3

~7.7X3

~7.8X3

~8.15X3

~1.5X8

~1.8X8

~6.5X8

~7.15X8

~8.1X8

_ One for this year? _

~1.5X8

~1.8X8

~6.5X8

~7.15X8

~8.1X8

_ ~1.5X8… _ He waited still the file was loaded.

_ Damn it Ring… Why on earth would you… “Fucking hell, he’s asleep on the sofa.” Damn it Blues why can’t you sleep like a normal person, not like some poor sloth that only sleeps and eats, then sleeps like they're having a panic attack. “Come on get up.” Damn it don’t ignore me, just get up!...Fine, never thought I’d have to do this again. “Come on eptialcipc sloth.” Have to admit he did get heavier after that upgrade. _

_ “There we go…” Into bed we go. _

_ “Mmmm.” _

_ Shit don’t wake up….Okay good! Ha the only time he ever slept and stayed in one place was-. Damn it Ring I swear if this is trying to get us back together! _

_ “G’night Blues.” _

_ Close the door, quit checking on him!... Well for once he does seem peaceful, well without the glares he does seem...well? Whatever, just sleep for now. _

_...I’ve been up for hours. Fucking hours… It’s fucking 3 in the morning and I haven’t shut my eyes. God tomorrow is going to be hell for me… _

The memory ened, he blinked still looking at the ceiling his hands fumbling with the data pad.

The data pad buzzed.  _ It’s Ring. _

//How you doing?//

\\\Feel like shit, mentally and physically.\\\

//Mentally?//

\\\Yeah, I kinda hacked Shadow’s memories and downloaded a few…\\\

//Really, Blues? Really?//

\\\What?\\\

//You know how he gets when you snoop around.//

\\\It’s his job to snoop.\\\

//But he trusts you.//

\\\He trusted me, five years ago, not now. Besides he snoops on me all the time.\\\

//Snoops about what?//

\\\In his memories he watches me, and even when I fell asleep on the sofa he’d put me in bed.\\\

//Blues, it’s his job to make sure you’re safe, and honestly I’ll still have him on the case once he gets out. And he use to do that even five years ago, you’d still sleep on the sofa and he’d put you in bed.//

Blues thought for a second.  _ He did do that… _ \\\So?\\\

//Just quit torturing yourself with his memories okay? Shit gotta go.//

“Damn it Ring, you really are trying to hook us up…” He groaned his headache coming back. He glanced at the data pad.  _ Shadow hates it when someone close snoops, I know this but… _ He pushed the earbuds back in rubbing his forehead and took off his shades. Scooting back in the bed to where his head was resting on a pillow. 

~1.8X8

_ Blues shit! Shit! _

_ “Ow.” _

_ “Really?” He sounds like he hit really hard. Fuck the upgrade, must have screwed with one of the add ons. _

_ “Shit!” _

_ Oh no, no please. _

_ “Ow.” _

_ He’s in pain. “It hurts?” Yeah, he’s in pain. “Oh, here.” Careful, careful. Okay here we go! Wow he’s getting lighter… _

_ “T-thanks.” _

_ Awwh he’s blush-//ERROR// _

Blues jumped hearing the data pad scream error, tugging out the buds and sitting up. “No, no ,no. Please!” He grabbed the pad, his fingers frantically moving to recover the file. “No, please.”

_ File lost… _

_ Shadow...Damn it! _

The data pad flew across the room hitting the wall, the screen shattered.


	30. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow really hates Coffee.

//Blues you up?//

He groaned picking up the data pad off the desk his feet swinging around, only that morning did he get the news.  _ Shadow’s active, I still want him with Blues. Just in case. _ He looked through the folder again, finding two sets of photos.

“Damn they've changed.” He pulled them out seeing a old and new pictures of Blues and Shadow.

One was of a young man with fluffy brown hair that jutted up wearing a long yellow scarf, but for one he did not hide his eyes, there mix of blue and green staring out into nothing. He was smiling. His whole appearance radiated happiness.

“Five years ago…”

Another picture was of a taller man, with jet black hair that was tied back with a hair tie, he didn’t look to happy. There was no smile but a glimmer in his eyes, like a star was stuck in his orange eyes. A small scar on his lip.  _ A love bite, heh, funny. _

“A year ago…”

The other two pictures were much different.

The brown haired one had his shades on hiding his eyes.  _ He never really did like them. _ His hair was shorter and he looked older with dark circles and bags under the shades. There was no smile.

He didn’t have jet black hair, it was darker and did not shine. His skin was paler, and he had nos scar on his lip. His orange eyes seemed blank and distance.

“I’m sorry Blues…”

//Shadow is up, I’ll take him to your place at 9:30.//

 

“How are you feeling?”

He looked up at a figure that leaned against the door, he knew he could trust this man. “Stiff.” He sighed standing and stretching, his back popped. He yawned, brushed his hair back.

“Do you know me?” He asked tipping his hat forward.

“I know I can trust you.” He stopped, looking over at a pile of folded clothes.

“There your’s, my name is Ringman, you call me Ring.”

He listened pulling the curtain over, covering himself as he stripped off the flimsy hospital gown.

“In a way I’m your boss and a close friend, you work as a spy on crime cases. Your last case, didn’t go too well...well isn’t going dandy.”

He sighed yanking the shirt over his head, then slipping his open toed shoes on.

“I need you to finish the case, trust me it’s easy. You’re a watchdog, for a ‘friend’, and your own back you’ll have to look out for too. Both of you are targets.”

“Then why am I just there, wouldn’t it make more sense to have a team not just one.” He pulled the konono up, the silk like fabric gliding over his pale toned body.

“Trust me, when your memory comes back you’ll remember that you’re stronger than you think.”

He tied the belt. “Tell me more about who I’m protecting.” He yanked the curtains back.

Ring sighed crossing his arms. “...His name is Blues, he’s been in the great robot war a few years back, and…”

“And?” Shadow snapped pulling a dark blue scarf up and over his mouth.

“Just play nice with him, he’s kinda in a fragile state with roboenza, and resent things.” Ring turned towards the door, waving Shadow after him.

_ Things? _

 

~ _ Ding~Dong~ _

_ Who could that be? _ He cussed wiping the line of oil off his chin, his head hung over the toilet bowl. With tunnel vision he slowly got to his feet, feeling wobbly. Leaning on the wall as he grabbed the mouthwash pouring a cup and quickly rinsing his mouth.

~ _ Ding~Dong~ _

_ Jesus, calm down give me a second?  _ He spat out the minty tasting liquid checking himself over again in the mirror, fixing his hair and slipping his shades on. The horrid smell of oil and salt wafted in the room, lighting a candle.  _ Shit I’ve got to smell bad too. _ He sprayed himself over, then left the room.

~ _ Ding~Dong~ _

“Okay, okay, I’m here.” He shouted down the hall, not helping his headache. He halted by the door. “Who is it?”

“Ring, I’m back with-”

Blues swung the door open rubbing the back of his head. “Come in.” He said rather dryly, glad to have his shades on as he stared at Shadow.

Ring paced in cracking his knuckles, as he looked at a picture. Shadow numbly stood still staring off into space, his eyes blank.

“Ring, could I talk to you. Shadow could you wait in the living room.” He pointed to the living room, while turning into the cook’s room. Ring nodded to Shadow, as he followed Blues, Shadow nodded back walking like a ghost into the other room. He waited as Ring took his time into the room, he hovered over the coffee machine hearing it crack and pop. Ring fiddled with a towel that was hanging off of the table.

“He got out today.” Rind didn’t move his eyes from the cloth. “He doesn’t remember.”

“What have you told him?” Blues poured a cup, handing it to Ring.

“Not much, just what he has to do, nothing about…” He nodded taking the cup.

“You’re leaving it up to me?” Blues sighed pouring another cup.

“If you want him to remember, it’s up to you. Shame thought to forget so much.” He sipped quietly.

“...I’ll think about it.” Blues sighed grabbing another cup, pouring hot coffee in it and adding some sugar. “He hated coffee.” Blues left the room with the cup and walked into the living room. When his foot hit the carpet he could feel himself wanting to turn back.

Shadow sat there cross legged looking at a book that had dust caked on it.

_ He was reading that before… _ “Here.” He handed the ninja the mug.

“Thanks.” Shadow set the book down taking the coffee. “So we’ll be living together?”

“Yeah.” Blues sighed, hoping that the ninja wouldn’t detect the sadness in his voice, looking at the kitchen seeing Ring was still playing with the towel.

Shadow drank the coffee, his eyes widened at the taste as he swallowed loudly. “What hell liquid is this?” He pulled the cup away glaring at it.

Blues couldn’t help but smile at the ninja. “Coffee.”

An hour passed as Blues got Shadow use to the house, Ring stayed in the cook’s room.

“And that’s the basement.” Blues pointed to a door to his left, Shadow followed him.

“Alright I’m going, play nice, you hear!” Ring waved, opening the door and stepping out, a second later the sound of a car engine came from outside.

Shadow stopped besides Blues, looking at every detail in the hallway. “Where will I be sleeping?” He asked looking at a photo.

“Oh, um-”

“Who’s this?” He asked taking the photo off the hook on the wall.

“Who’s who?”  _ Oh no. _ Shadow pointed to a old photo, it was of him and Shadow back when they were in the war. Shadow sat behind Blues a goofy smile on his face, while Blues tried to hide his, and trying to swallow orange juice.  _ Back when we were in my bed, he was telling a dirty joke and had a camera, asshole. _ “Oh, an old friend,”  _ Lie, lie. _ “He died in the war.” Blues grabbed the photo off the hook.  _ I’ll have to hide all the pictures.  _

“Odd, he looked like me.” Shadow noted.

_ More than you know. _ Blues bit his lip. “You’ll sleep on the sofa until I get the guest room setup.”

Shadow nodded stepping in front of Blues towards the living room.

Blues held the photo close to his chest, he breathed out. “That was close.” His fingers felt around the frame. “I can never drink orange juice again.” He turned walking swiftly back to his room.  _ I’ll have to hide everything. _

He sat on the bed pulling the photo out of the frame and setting it on the night stand.  _ This is going to be tough. _


	31. Broken too

Shadow learned a lot about his companion. Blues acted strangely around him for once, like Shadow was some kind of ghost of alien, he would often not look at Shadow when talking. Blues would act most of the time as if Shadow wasn’t there, this annoyed him. Another habit was that Blues would try to sneak around at night, creeping around the house, looking for something? But while Shadow fake slept he could feel a set of eyes on him. The robot would act so odd he’s mumble things under his breath, and his tone was so sad and longing, it almost made Shadow want to cry. But every time he’d act Blues would snap at him yelling some crazed logic, along the lines of ‘you’re not him,’ or ‘talk to me when you get back.’ What really affected him was when he caught Blues attached to his data pad for hours, not leaving it, but he’s look in and see the robot was crying. For what he did not know.

He sighed scrolling down on his own personal data pad, checking his notes again. Most of them were small observations on his cohort’s behavioral patterns. He didn’t move when the wood creaked behind him, signaling that Blues was up.

Blues mumbled and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He stopped by the sofa that was a makeshift bed for Shadow. He looked down a sleepy look in his eyes and a lazy smile. “Morning, hun.” Leaning down and kissing Shadow on the cheek.

The ninja bit his tongue grabbing the sofa’s bottom. As Blues stood back up, turning into the kitchen.

“Ugh, you want something to eat? I feel like cooking.”

Shadow watched as he blundered in the kitchen pulling out a giant metallic bowl.  _ He is okay? _ He continued to watch amused.

“Shadow, what do you want to eat?” Blues asked again.

Shadow only sunk down lower in the pillows.

“Or go you want a piece of my butt, like last night? God I’m still limping.” Blues continued around the cook’s room grabbing eggs, milk, and bread.

_ W-what? _ He could feel his whole face heat up, looking around nervously.  _ Relax, he’s sick, Ring said something like this might happen. But why is he acting like this, I thought he would be more like puking and such… _

“Fine pancak-” Blues began to cough the milk spilling onto the floor. He grabbed the stove trying to regain his balance.

“Blues?” Shadow jumped over the sofa end in time to grab Blues as he slipped an fell.

He tired to say something, but smiled that same happy smile that he greeted Shadow with a few moments ago. The eyes glazed over, as a line of oil leaked out of his nose. His body rocked as another coughing fit hit him. “S-shadow?” He asked trying to lift his weak arm.

“Blues?” He stared confused at the robot in his arms, the tender touch on his face only led to more confusion.

He smiled even more, another line of oil spilling out. “I-i’m sorry, he-eh-h,” He coughed again. “I-i lov-ve y-you.” With that Blues twitched even more now liquid pouring out of his mouth before fainting.

Blues notes:

Studies on the Robot Master known as Proto-man or also known as Break-man. He worries me, not only is he suffering from the illness Roboenza. He seems to have ‘fits’, like he’s reliving some distance memories, I need to look into this… The most recent incident was yesterday morning, he acted as if we were dating? I’ll confront the prototype on this.

 

With that Shadow set the data pad back down plugging the charger in, he couldn’t help but stare at the door. He sighed, pushing the door open. “Gah!” He shut it quickly covering his eyes and knowing his face was red hot.

The door opened a little letting Blues poke his head out. “Did you just?” He raised an eyebrow, his face too flushed.

“I am so so sorry, Blues. I was going to check and thou-” Shadow stuttered out.

“Ugh, quiet, my head is killing me.” He rolled his eyes, the dark circles under them growing with each day. “Clearly I’m still breathing, so what  **do you** want?” He snapped.

“Oh ummm.”  _ Think, think!  _ “I-i wanted to ask you a few things, just a few questions?” He didn’t meet the burning stare, playing with the belt that help his kimono together. “If that’s okay?”

Blues sighed. “Give me a minute to put something on.” He shut the door leafing Shadow to his own thoughts.

_ He’s got a collection of scars, he looks like he’s never been repaired in his life. Heh, maybe get some duct tape for him for Xmas? His skin is pale, very pale, paler than mine, that’s not good. But why does he act like that when he’s having a episode? He doesn’t mention another’s name, he mentions mine… _

“Okay, come in.” Blues called.

Shadow slipped in with grace that was not seen when he shut the door a moment ago. The room was dark so dark that Shadow could morph into a shadow if he wanted. The only light came for vanilla scented candles and a small crack in the window that was covered up with a thick blanket. Blues sat with his knees to his chest on the bed, pulling the quilt up even more as Shadow stood by the door.

“Well?” He asked looking down to the cracked data pad on his lap.

“S-sorry Blues trying to remember this room…” Shadow said looking at every inch of the room that he never stepped in before.

“The only thing you remember…”

“Hmmm?” Shadow turned hearing Blues mumble something under his breath.

“Nothing forget it.” Blues shifted a little putting the data pad on the night stand. “So, questions?”

“Oh right.” Shadow flinched looking for a seat.

Blues sighed patting on the bed, oddly next to him. “Here.”

Shadow blinked.  _ Why would he want me next to him? I thought he really disliked me? _

“Do you have questions?” Blues snapped again.

Shadow shook himself crawling onto the bed and sitting next to the ill robot. “Do you think I’ll get sick?”

“No, you’ll be fine.” Blues looked away.  “You’ve already have had it.”

“Hmm?” Once again Shadow caught Blues mumbling.

“Are you going to talk or not I’d like to sleep, without being looked at by a  _ perve _ .”

Shadow sighed holding back his anger. “So awhile back you didn’t seem like yourself, you were acting strangely.”

“How?”

“Well, like you were reliving a dream or a memory…”

“Oh?”

“...You kissed me.”

Blues stayed still, hiding his eyes, his fingers played with the quilt. He swallowed loudly.

“I’d like you to tell me who I use to be.” Shadow noted the prototype's behavior.

Blues didn’t answer.

“Blues?” He put a hand on the prototype's shoulder.

“You...you  _ were _ a  _ good _ guy, hell I-i…” He couldn’t finish the thought.

Shadow sighed, patting Blues’ shoulder. “We’ll talk about it later.” Standing up, and turning to leave.

“You...you don’t remember anything do you?”

“No, but I’d like to know.”  _ I don’t like being in the dark. _

 

Blues watch him leave waiting a moment before breaking his calm outer shell, pulling a hand to his face trying to hold his tears. Picking up the data pad.  _ This, this is all I have left of him...And it’s broken too… _


	32. Just kiss him, okay?

The sun beamed through the wooden window shades, onto the bed. He mumbled moving his numb hand and getting oil pumped into the limb. He didn’t sleep that night, he hadn’t been sleeping. There was a creek outside his door.  _ Shadow must be up. _ He blinked slowly.

_ It was a morning like this, I got up first like I use to. Shadow stayed in the bed going to sleep later than me, heh, he’s always curl around me. Snoring so quietly. _

He drifted into a daydream.

 

“After what happened last night…” Shadow stopped seeing that Blues had turned away.  _ After you pushed me down, making out with me…. _ “I’ve decided to leave.” He said coldly.

Blues flinched, turning his back to Shadow. “Then go.” His shoulders sagged slightly.  “Not like you’ll miss me.”

Shadow sighed, knowing that Blues would mumbled things under his breath occasionally. But something about how the prototype stood away made him kinda saddened. How lonely the poor robot must be. “However I’d still like to know who I use to be.”

Blues’ shoulders tightened. “Then go fucking ask Ring.” He snapped, his fist clenching.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Shadow asked grabbing the suitcase that he packed after Blues went to bed after the  _ incident  _ last night.

“Old scars, ones that won’t heal.”

“Fine,”  _ Why do I care? _ “Have a nice life, don’t die.” He snapped swiftly turning yanking the front door open.  _ But why does it hurt? Why do I feel like this is a huge mistake?  _

“I’ve already said goodbye.”

The door slammed.

 

“What have I done?” He fell forward the void seeming to consume him, he shook. Bringing numb hands to cover his face as he cried out.  _ I just wanted him back! _ Forcing himself to stand, staring at his own hands, grabbing at nothing. Slowly making his way to the bedroom.

Crawling under the covers and bundling himself up. Pushing away the world.

The data pad beeped.

He jumped up scrambling for it, his hope rising. The hope crashed down as it was an alarm for him to take the medication. Swiping the alarm to quiet, before setting the pad down. Taking the nightstand drawer out, examining the contents. A few green see through bottles, mini E-cans, and a few pictures that had no frame. A hand hovered over the stack of pictures, but grabbed one of the bottles. Turning it over in his hands.  _ What am I doing this all for anyhow?  _ Twisting the cap off and grabbing the E-can, not grabbing one or two of the pills but downing the bottle into his mouth. Then slurping the E-can afterwards.

His hand grabbed at the stack of pictures, running through them, each one a memory.

_ I wasn’t that bad I mean yeah I did get drunk and sick, and that’s not too good but. I just wanted to see if he was still there. _

 

It was night, the candle flickered as he passed it. There was little to no light in the room, the only source was the small candle. The sofa was inviting with a blanket draped over the cushions, a book sat on the arm.

He sighed pulling the tooth brush out of his mouth, tasting the mint flavored foam on his tongue. Feeling each tooth and how smooth each one was. Pacing back to the bathroom, still brushing the teeth that didn’t feel smooth or slippery.

The bright luminescent light reflected off the torcuse tile flooring, giving the bathroom a 80’s look and feel. It didn’t help with the fluffy deep blue carpet that he ran his feet in. Spitting the foam out, watching the water whisk it down the drain. Then splashing cold water over his face and grabbing the bottle of mouthwash.

His mind was far from the nightly routine, it was miles away pondering on  _ him _ . Shadow took notes on Blues studying every part of the robot, from how he stood and how he walked to his  _ behavior _ . It seemed that every movement that he made would make his a relaxed and even fun person, but every time Shadow even tried to break the thick wall of ice Blues would pull out his claws.  _ He won’t talk about who I use to be, he won’t talk about how he’s living (that is really bad by the way, I think he has no idea how to take care of himself)...He won’t talk to he at all! _ He spat out the mouthwash filling the cup again with water, downing the cup into his mouth.

There was a loud thump that made his spit out the water, poking his head out of the bathroom.  _ Blues? Is he having another fit? _ Stepping out and passing the candle again, and once again it flickered. He walked down the hallway seeing that there was less frames on the wall then when he first was assigned to Blues.

The bedroom door was cracked a little, allowing Shadow to look.

There was Blues laying on the floor, he didn’t move but his chest did rise and fall in rhythm. A yellow scarf one that he had never seen before was in Blues’ hands, by the look of it the scarf had been torn up time and time again.

_ He’s hiding something, a burden and it’s breaking him… _ The door creaked as Shadow pushed it open.

Blues shifted a little mumbling something but stilled as Shadow grew closer.

“Blues?” He placed a gentle hand on Blues’ shoulder.

Blues tenched.

Shaking his shoulder, worry gripped the edges of his mind. “Blues please this isn’t funny.”

Nothing.

“Blues, pl-” He fell back being tackled Blues pushing his weight onto the ninja, pinning him. “What the hel- Mmmpphh!” He cried out in surprise. A tongue ran on the top of his mouth, one that wasn’t his. A hand that wasn’t his drove into the fluffy robe running over his stomach and up wards, finally resting on his shoulder blades. Something twitched in him, a feeling that he hadn’t had before. The tongue disappeared. He opened his eyes forgetting he closed them.

Blues sat up, his eyes locked with Shadow’s. The scent of beer stung Shadow’s nose, the drunk look that Blues gave him confirmed it. “Shadow…”

His confusion and frustration returned as a hand laid on his stomach, Blues’ legs on his, the look that was so sad so wanting. Anger replaced all the feelings even the one he couldn't name. “What the HELL Blues?” He snapped sitting up, grabbing at the smaller arms pushing them up.

Blues’ eyes widened with shock then fear. “S-sha-”

Shadow didn’t let him muster up excuses thoughing him off, quickly standing up and pinning a foot of the prototype’s chest. “Stop it!” Blues struggled against the foot. “Just. Stop!” Nails dug into his ankle, jumping back. “Ow.”

Blues stood up tears clearly visible on his cheeks. He stood there his sad eyes returning. “Why are you so- UGH!”

Shadow rushed forward pinning him into the wall, holding Blues’ arms up with one hand. “Quit it Blues. Whatever you are trying to get at- it ain’t there, so stop!” The fluffy head of hair fell down looking at the floor below. “Quit it, you’re only hurting yourself!” Shadow yelled at Blues his grip loosening. “It’s not here.”

“Shadow, p-please” Blues blurted out his breath coated in alcohol.

“What do you want from me?”

“I-” He sniffed loudly his body violently shook, slipping his hands out of Shadow’s grip, falling forward onto Shadow’s chest. “I just w-w…” He didn’t finish as hot sobs fell.

_ What is he talking about?  _ His anger returned, pushing Blues off again.

“Shad-”

The smack echoed in the room.

Blues stared in horror at Shadow, the tears stopping, a hidden flame behind the eyes. “Get out.”

Shadow left.

He left hours ago, finding a new place, Blues had given him a wad of money to stay far, far way. He sighed looking at the small room seeing that it was the bedroom and living room in one, swinging the case onto the bed, popping it open. Gasping in surprise at the yellow fabric that overlapped the others.  _ He gave me the scarf? _

His fingers ran over the beaten fabric, feeling the rips and tears, and he bullet holes.  _ What happened? _ Sticking a finger through one of the many hole, seeing the small lines of yellow untwine. For some reason he felt sad, like he was missing something something huge.  _ Why? _


	33. I LOVE FRANK SO MUCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter there is a bird that Shadow calls Frank....

He had long since gotten use to the feeling, not loneliness no he was always used to that, no, the feeling of the cold tiles. He almost lived in the bathroom, it was always cold even when he shoved his feet towards the vent. He lost track of time, not knowing if it was hours or days, but knew that more and more would help.

Groaning as he push himself upwards grabbing another green bottle, twisting the cap off and tossing it out of the room. He watched as the pills rolled around in the bottle, he felt numb, and cold. He didn’t blink seeing a small puddle of water fall onto his hand, rolling off. It took him long too long to understand that he was crying. Pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around the knees caps. The green bottle flew across the room hitting the wall the pills spilled around the tile floor. He fell asleep.

Time blurred again as he slept waking up in cold sweats, even screaming or trying to he had lost his voice. A second later he’d dry heave into the porcelain bowl next to him.

He told himself just to sleep, sleep and it’ll all go away. No comfort, no light, not even a noise was made.

_ What am I doing?  _ He stared at the light that hung from the ceiling it wasn’t turned on.  _ Maybe if I told him more, he would’ve stayed? Shown him more of the world? Told him... _ Once again the tears fell.

 

“Why am I looking at this?” The yellow fabric stained his eyes, burning into his mind, by now he remembered every little weave, every line of yellow. He had gotten a job, lying to Ring every time the master would check in.

Laying on top of the bed, his eyes squinting at the scarf.

_ “Shadow come on the rain is coming down!” _

_ “Heh, are you forgetting who I am //ERROR//?” _

_ The figure stopped turning towards him, skidded to a stop next to the strange but familiar figure. It gave him a smile, warming his insides. His whole body burned even more, as the figure pulled him down locking there lips. “Bet I can beat you.” A sly and even seductive look was given. _

_ “Heh, good try //ERROR//.” He returned the kiss. _

_ The yellow scarf trailed after the figure. _

The same yellow tint that was in his hands. “Blues...Breackman….Protoman…”

Outside a fat pigeon sat on his window pecking at the glass. He stared at the bird, annoyed by the pecking.

“Frank you fucker leave!” Throwing a ninja star out the window having the bird shit mid air and fly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knows!


	34. Leave me

His eyes pealed open again, his mind plagued. A noise came again, he grunted despising that noise.  _ The door, great, fucking lovely even. Bet it’s Ring. _ He wobbled standing feeling light, grabbing the sink. Inching his way to the door, grabbing anything.

The hallway threatened him, any trip or fall he would surely not get up again. Using the wall like a third leg. Heaving as he continued down the hall, his systems begged him to drink an E-can. Wobbling over his head in a fog forgetting how much longer until he reached the door.

Finally what seemed like a walk in the hot sands of a desert he reached the golden knob. Turning it.

The bright sunshine blinded him looking down until his vision cleared. His ears rang looking back up.

A frame towered over him, dark. Orange circles widened. A mouth moved but he heard nothing. Slowly Shadow’s full body was visible, the mouth still moving.

“You ran out of money?” He asked unable to read the worried look.

Shadow’s hands twitched.

Blues watched as they moved.

_ No. I’m not here for money. _

He looked back up seeing a yellow scarf around Shadow’s neck. “Then what?” He asked stepping out. He screamed terrified of falling and ending in a second. But he did not meet no hard stone, no earth. Still standing, a gentle grip on his arms.

His eyes bolting up to see Shadow holding him, the ninja’s eyes terrified.

 

“Blues.” He sighed lifting the master up holding him softly, making sure his head was stable. “What did you do?” He asked, Blues only looked clueless at him.  _ He’s going offline, his hearing is gone, that’s the first system that goes. _ Stepping in carefully, as a hand rubbed Blues’ back. Ignoring the eyes that stared at him confused and even lost.  _ Why? Damn it Blues! _ Maneuvering around the house grabbing a few towels out of the closet, then setting Blues down on his bed.

He looked down at the master trying to think of something anything to say, but instead turning towards the bathroom. The towels still in hand as he cleaned, seeing that the tile floor was slick with oil. “This is going to take some time…”

 

He watched his mind in a fuzz, Shadow worked and worked in the bathroom, only to take a break and look at him. Ashamed he didn’t meet the orange eyes, detecting the worry that seemed to radiate off the ninja.

Shadow turned towards him, kneeling on a knee and pressing his ear to Blues’ chest. The ninja seemed to be filled hysteria, jumping up and running out. Blues followed him with his eyes, but being too weak to follow on foot. “Shadow?” His voice felt scratchy even if he couldn’t hear it.

He returned his arms full of E-cans and fresh towels, once again kneeling next to Blues.

He sighed.  _ You need more energy. _

Shadow opened an E-can. Blues could hear the loud crack in his head, his mouth seemed dry and his stomach empty. Shifting till he was Blues’ height, forcing the E-can towards Blues.

Instantly his arms shot up pushing the drink away. “N-no.”

Shadow still forced the can to him, his mouth almost saying ‘drink’.

“Shadow please.” His arms were forced back, but he still fought. He gasped in surprise being shoved into the bed, his arms held above his head.

The ninja slumped releasing his grip, sitting back still on Blues’ legs. The E-can still in his hands.

Blues looked up but groaned feeling his neck hurting from the weight. Feeling a soft touch on his arm. Shadow pulling him back up and resting him against the bed’s backboard. He watched the ninja pull a blanket up to his waist. His confusion still played in his mind.  _ What is he doing? Why is he here? _ Shadow stopped putting the E-can on the nightstand, then sitting next to Blues. Patting his hair and rubbing his neck, finally pulling Blues over until he rested against his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Shadow huffed, sighing.  _ It’s my job, isn’t it? _

“Your job is to keep me safe, from others.” Blues tried to glare at him, but couldn’t seeing the worried and even horrified look in his face.

Shadow reached over grabbing the E-can again,  _ Exactly. _ He sighed, forcing the E-can at Blues again, this time he didn’t hesitate. Grabbing a lock of hair and pulling it back, Blues gasped in pain just as the cold liquid was forced into his mouth. He coughed at first spitting up some, but once his systems had a drink he grabbed the can chugging it down. _ Damn it dad why did you have a security measure like this. _ His arm darted out for another that Shadow had, almost ripping the top off.  _ When a master is close to offlining, and he gets even a drop of E-can, he’ll use whatever energy he has left. He’ll spent it on getting more energy.  _ Dropping the E-can and grabbing another, Shadow sat back watching his worried eyes relaxing, a ghost of a smile as he fled the room.

Blues screamed at his father for programing a safety net into him, falling off the bed to get to the last one. Cussing as it rolled under the bed, throwing his arm under the bed only touch the blue metal with his finger tips. Growling as the can almost taunted him. Something touched his leg.  _ Damn it. _ He cussed trying to reach the E-can just as he was pulled out from under the bed.

Shadow stood over him, reaching down offering a hand.

Blues cussed under his breath, taking the hand and being pulled up. Shadow helping him steady, still feeling foggy.

He watched as Shadow’s hands moved rapidly.  _ You should rest now, you can’t drink too many E-cans. _

Blues sighed in defeat, falling back on the bed, Shadow stood over him grabbing at the charging cord. “No.”

_ Why not? _

“...Leave me be.” Blues rolled over his back to Shadow.


	35. Please

The sun had sunk down below the horizon, orange and yellow hues shifted into the darkness, staining the wall. The house was quiet but for a classical beethoven record played lightly through the halls. The soft keys of the piano, echoed in the hallways.

It was the only thing that kept him moving, that stopped him from staring. Granted the music was rather sad and even slow, but calming. He would often listen to this record again and again, infact it had to be cleaned almost every six months. He hummed pushing down any sobs he had, left. His hand felt along the bed frame, falling forward, as that same hand gently touched the twisted honey brown locks. Biting his lip, where the scar would have been, pulling the blanket up even more, covering the pale shoulders. Resting his head on the bed studying the smaller figure that laid still, too still. Watching him suck in air, and his chest rise. He knew that he wasn’t dead, but he also knew if he hesitated any longer he would have been.

The record strummed another tune, more uplifting. Shadow sighed, leaning forward, pressing his lips to the honey brown locks.  _ Rest for now. _ He prayed, standing towering over the bed, and the thin figure.  _ He’s sleeping now, at least he drank a few E-cans. _ Shadow gathered the empty metal cans together shoving them into a trash bag. tying it and leafing the full bag by the door.

Moving towards the bathroom, pulling the yellow scarf over his nose as the foul scent that leaked into the bedroom. He cleaned, slowly at first but it began to progress. Taking down area by area.

He stopped, his back cracked as he leaned back taking in the pure white tiles, almost seeing his reflection. The record had started playing a much more uplifting sifany. His knees popped as he stood up, shaking loose all his joints.

The hallway was dark, the only source of light was a small glow in the dark glass figure. Its green stained the walls, but barely. He didn’t need it to see, glad to have night vision, as he tip toed over a rug that he would’ve tripp on. The trash bag in his hand and a bucket full of cleaning supplies. He leaned the bag against the wall next to the front door, and put the bucket in the kitchen sink, where he washed his hands.

He returned to the room, Blues didn’t move.  _ When he’s not feeling well he’ll stay still when sleeping. _ Shadow puffed, sitting opposite from Blues, taking a strange cord out of the night stand.  _ A dual charger cord, I stole this from Light when Blues refused to sleep when I got back from missions. Smart move hiding it… _ He winched shoving the back of the wire into his neck, it always felt strange. The cord was a prototype they use to use then in the war, when a master was drained of power, this cord would transfer power from a master to another. But it had its defects. When it was first being tested out between Elec and Spark, two electrical master who could easily be recharged in a second. Elec drained himself, almost offlining, while Spark’s own power cord was getting too much momentum. Fire rushed forward yanking the cord out and grabbing Elec while Spark ran for a power outlet. Quickly transferring any extra energy into the power surket, a moment later the outlet blew up. Elec took a few days to recover, Fire didn’t leave his side the whole time, Spark was im repairs for a week. Another ‘side effect’ was that masters would report in the other’s dream, or memories. That was a huge problem after the war, many of the masters had ‘nightmares’ and many couples would share a cord. Knight reported in that Centaur would have night terrors and one night he shared the cord with Centaur as they slept, Knight didn’t talk about what he saw. Shadow sighed recalling what effects this small but thick and powerful cord could do, pushing down the rising feeling of foreboding. As he shifted more into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Slipping his arms under Blues’ pulling him gently, cradling him. Popping open the small cover, pushing the other end of the cord in. Instantly he felt tired, exhausted even. Wrapping his arms around Blues, burying his nose into the honey locks.


	36. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE, IF YOU'VE READ THIS WHOLE THING, I'M PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!!

It was dark, any color held no hue. The room seemed tighter than it was. Crappy tile covered the concrete floors. He turned around and around, looking for something familiar. Bumping into something. Turning quickly just as he fought back a sick cry.

There on a steel table laid himself, his whole chest bent and more than half of his body almost falling apart. His eye hug only by a few wires while the other was crack, his face was burnt up showing the inner workings. His skin was burnt to the point of actually peeling back, his metal bones stuck out at aloof angles. Wires were shoved into every crevice possible, machines beeped some hummed. A small platform was next to the table, tools were lain out. Knives, wrenches and even a screwdriver and a blowtorch. Oil dripped from tech tools and the table leaking out of him and onto the floor. Shadow’s old torn up body shifted a little.

“//bLueSSs--?//” It called out lost confused and in pain. “//pLeasse,//” Sick coughing echoed in the room, then a set of footsteps trotted over. Blues, himself too quenched of any bright color, only in black and white. Blues hung his head, slipping his hand into the remains of Shadow’s.

“Yeah, S-shadow?” He choked back hot sobs.

Shadow stood back, his heart bleeding out as Blues’ voice cracked and his tired eyes met what were Shadow’s.

“//eNd iT.//” Shadow’s head swiveled over to met Blues’.

Blues fell to the floor, crying out grabbing at Shadow’s chest, Shadow winched but held back any grunts. “No, no, no, please,”

“No, no, oh God please.” “Just a little longer, okay?”

“Shadow come on wake up.” “Just open your eyes.”

**“Please, don’t leave me.”**

The voices surrounded Shadow the scene of his damaged body and Blues holding him was swallowed by darkness. The voices continued all of them painful and sounding of Blues. Each sentence becoming more and more desperate and sad, lonely. Shadow covered his mouth, biting his tongue, even if every atom in his body yelled at him to call for Blues.  _ It’s a memory, just a nightmare, as twisted nightmare. Blues is just having a nightmare, BUT a nightmare about me! _

The voices turned slowly into pleading sobs, the crying taking over. Histara he fell forward biting his tongue until numbing pain, then bleeding.

“S-shadow?”

 

He jumped up, energy running through his whole body, Shadow’s arm still clung to him. “Shadow!” Yanking the cord, as Shadow’s body got colder. Twisting and grabbing the charging cord dragging it over and forcing the end into Shadow. He was wired, every bit of energy Shadow gave at him ran all over. He didn’t know what to do or feel, sad, angry, grateful. But he wanted to punch Shadow. “Shadow.” He growled out, his arm held back. He halted, Shadow laid still next to him, looking exhausted, but his arms still clung to Blues. Scared to let go. The fist relaxed, running his fingers lightly over Shadow’s face. He groaned, turning and facing Shadow.

His mind in a daze as he watched the sleeping ninja, his hand like a feather ran down his jaw. Sweeping over his neck feeling every little bend and turn of him. He sighed, his power core finally running back to its normal state.  _ You idiot. Transferring power isn’t safe, you were almost offlined, and I could have exploded.  _ He grumbled, not needing sleep anymore but not wanting to leave the bed. Or that he really wasn’t now that Shadow’s grip was tigther.

The ninja twitched, his arms pulling Blues even closer to where there was no space. He would’ve thought it was cute, until Shadow let out a whine. His grip didn’t break.

“Shadow?” Something was wrong, Blues grabbed at Shadow’s shoulders shaking him. “Shadow, please.” The ninja’s body shook violently as he screamed. “Shadow!” Blues sat up, Shadow pulling him back down. Terror plane on the ninja’s face.

Suddenly, Shadow’s eyes shot open, orange but bloodshot, jumping up so quickly. Blues gasped as he was too dragged up into a sitting position. He didn’t let go of Blues glancing around, wide eyed. His breathing was ragged, and he still shook.

“S-shadow?” He pushed his face off of the ninja’s shoulder, a equally terrified face met his.

He didn’t have time to say anything else as Shadow buried his face into his hair.


	37. Happy now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALL OVER!

“I’m sorry.” Blues leaned against him, honey locks of hair hiding his face that was a deep shade of red.

Shadow sighed, knowing he forgave Blues months ago, instead rolling his eyes and began a trail of light feathered kisses. Granted Blues was still recovering from Roboenza, even if he wasn’t sick Shadow would still be there. There in the darkly lit room, where the sun threatened to break through the curtains. Even if he still felt a little hurt knowing that Blues hijacked some of his old memories, and used them to torture himself. He was kinda glad to have those ‘personal’ reasons, having the rest of his mind intact.

Blues puffed, patting Shadow’s back. “You forgave me didn’t you?” He lightly brushed away the hair, a deadly mix of worry, shame and tears were clear.

He smiled, his kiss forming also into a smile, snaking his arms around the smaller torso.

“Shad!” Blues yelled being pushed forward, whatever anger he had was fake.

Shadow’s smile didn’t fade, his arms dragging Blues up to his face. “For most of it, but not the dirty memories you hid!” Blues yelped, as they both flipped over. Shadow covering him, his hand trailing down his chest, over his navel.

“S-sha-Mmm!” His hand shot up to his mouth biting down on his knuckle, Shadow’s hand between his legs. He moaned, grabbing at the sheets. Shadow grinned knowing where to put his attention. Planting soft kisses as his hands got to work, licking gently. “D-damn it...Ahhhh.” His back arched as the ninja lapped. He groaned as the datapad vibrated on the night stand. “S-AH- dow!” He sat up, unfortunately not stopping the ninja. Forcing himself to clammily grab the datapad even though Shadow’s mouth and hands wandered all over. “Sh-A-dow,” He groaned shoving him away even though every part of him wanted to turn and jump on the other. “it’s Rock.” The ninja grunted annoyed sitting up and folding his arms.

He watched as Blues’ face changed quickly from a bright blushing, to shock. His own heart hurt, his own desire faded quickly, turning to worry. “Blues?” He asked when the datapad was set aside.

“Shadow,” He crawled over leaning his back against Shadow’s bare chest. “Bass ran off after ‘attacking’ Rock, the public knows who he is… It’s all over the news.” Blues looked up his face pale and even looking sickly.

An unhealthy feeling of foreboding overcame him, Rock was usually strong and from how Blues was acting, Rock wasn’t doing too well. They’ve all had this fear, the Wily made bots all did, that the humans would find out something and tear them apart. Shadow and Blues had this fear, or fears alike this. Blues worried over if anyone would know he was the famous Breakman years ago, Shadow always feared the Stardroids would come back and punish him. But Rock and even Bass were the strong ones, never breaking, even if one of their dads tried to take over the world.

“Hold me.”

There was no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So proud of all of you whom have read all of this.  
> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
